One piece : the Ace of Spades
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set before the story of one piece these are the events of Portgas D. Ace as he assembles the Spade pirates and battles to notority but everywhere he goes he is hunted by the marine captain Isuka
1. Ace in the hole

''Ace!'' he heard her scream after him.

She screamed his name over and over again followed by a rant in Spanish, which he assumed wasn't supposed to be kind... Her beautiful voice, screaming with fierce in the always so seductive Spanigh language... As he rowed his longboat further away from the island, the sound of her screaming became less and less audible.

For a moment he stopped rowing, trying to catch the last sound of that beautiful voice. The voice of that beautiful woman... He watched the island, now a little spot far away... For some reason he couldn't explain, Ace thought about how he had been stranded on this very island himself. He had been rowing in a longboat as well... Maybe this was the same thing?

Getting further and further away from Isuka the women he left behind...

Was this really the right decision? Leaving Isuka, again! Stirrings. Feelings. Love. Ace huffed and reached for his compass, maybe that would help him... That's when he realised his compass wasn't there, Deuce had it...

There was no other option, he had to leave her and go to Deuce. The Captain continued, the island with Isuka on it slowly disappearing from view...

Just don't say it will be alright

You're not holding yourself in your arms tonight

Don't say it will all be fine

In only a moment you'll say goobye

''Ace...'' Isuka's voice was now reduced to a hoarse timid whisper...

All the screaming had made her lose her voice. She had lost her voice, just as she had lost Ace... She couldn't believe it! He had left her again, that bastard! She had told him she loved him...

Now, he knew her weakness... She love him... He'd probably known all along, that she loved him... It's was painfully obvious and trying to love him was obviously painful! He had left her!

For a minute, she had thought he had meant it... That he loved her...

''I love you!'' ''As do I. Always have, always will.'' that surely sounded like he loved her or was he talking about himself?!

Leaning in to kiss her like that... She would've done anything for that kiss! Not that it would've helped, he hadn't fallen for her lies...

Isuka got out of the water she was currently standing in as she tried to ran after him. She walked onto the beach and walked into direction of the shade of a little palmtree. She dropped down and rested her back against the tree. She tried to hold back the tears. Every time Portgas D. Ace left her, she would feel absolutely miserable!

She looked at the water, the little waves rolled onto the beach. She felt like as if the sot waves resembled her tears, soft and barely noticeable... She just simply stared at the little waves.

Shell Town - SiX Months Later-

"I knew you were strong, i want you to join me." Said Ace. His confidence oozed with every word he spoke.

"Tsk yeah right, like I'll ever join you. Get lost, I got something to prove here" Deuce's intense gaze wouldn't go unnoticed by the young captain, yet he remained determined.

"I heard they weren't going to let you go. They're going to execute you!" Exclaimed the rookie Captain.

"Let them, I doubt that damn shitty brat will have enough guts to do it."

"Tell you what, I'm breaking you out of here!"

"Nobody asked you to do anything..."

"Well well well, how is our prisoner." A small boy who was the son of the marine commander went inside the prison yard and ate some food right at the face of the prisoner. "You really didn't think I'll let you go did you?" Lines of rifleman stood in a line pointing their guns at the prisoner.

His grip tightened trying to break his cuffs.

Helmeppo

Useless brat

"Okay get ready! Aim! Fire!" The line of soldiers shot at the helpless prisoner, yet they missed the rookie captain.

Ace absorbed all of the bullets, and with a smile on his face, he then launched fire back to the marine soldiers.

"Idiots!" Screamed the enlightened captain and uncuffed the prisoner. The prisoner smiled under his mask and rubbed his wrist. He stood up standing beside the young captain as a powerful foe emerged amongst the fallen marines.

"Who the hell do you think you are! I am Axe Hand Morgan! My law is absolute! Power is absolute! Justice will prevail!"

The young captain drew back both of his arms and launched them at the marine captain. "Fire Fist!"

Despite the amazing launch of the attack, the Marine Captain blocked the attack by raising his solid metal axe for an arm.

"Absolute justice will prevail! I am Captain Axe Hand Morgan you fool!"

Axe Hand Morgan

Marine Captain

"I'm Portgas D. Ace captain of the Spade pirates! And this is my first mate... uh what's your name again?" Ace looked puzzled at his new crew member.

Portgas D. Ace

Captain Spade Pirates

0 beri

Deuce thought to correct the Rookie captain yet he went with his gut, 'first mate huh? Yeah I'll take that.' "My name is Masked Deuce, first mate of the Spade pirates." With the announcement of his name, Deuce drew his sword, then he launched at Morgan, his blade connecting with the axe arm and the right arm connected right at the jaw.

Morgan let out a loud groan loosing footing. Deuce's attack was immediately followed by Ace's Firefist, effectively knocking the Marine Captain out of consciousness. Helmeppo ran away immediately yelling something about getting revenge while the rest of the Marine's drop their weapon raising their arm in surrender.

Masked Deuce

Firstmate Spade Pirates

0 beri

"Wow you're strong, I knew it!" Ace said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself...Captain." Said Deuce while he tied his hair back. Oblivious to the duo, an exciting, tragic, and wonderful adventure awaits them.

Meanwhile in the New World

"Where are my sons!" Yelled the ghastly woman behind the giant curtain. Her giant frame caused tremble amongst those present.

"They are on their way Mama!" Replied one of the people who are witnessing Mama's anger.

"Where are they!" Big Mom raised her hands and literally pulled the soul right out of the body of the poor person.

Charlotte LinLin

Big Mom

Yonkou

"Mama! We are here, you can stop worrying now. What did you need from us?" Asked the 4th son of BigMom, Charlotte Oven. His presence immediately became apparent as soon as he came inside the room.

Charlotte Oven

4th Son

700 Million Beri

"Shut it, It is I that Mama needs." Said the man right behind Oven. He also emitted the same amount of pressure as the fourth son.

"Why are you such a nuisance Daifuku?" Asked his brother.

Charlotte Daifuku

3rd Son

760 Million Beri

"My sons, finally you have arrived." Big Mom retreated back to her bed while retaining her gaze to the other person present for the meeting. "My son, you will not say anything to Mama?" The man remained aloof, retaining his gaze at the window. His arms are crossed as his swords clang to his side. "Very well then Mama would like you three to take Fishman Island from the wretched Whitebeard."

"Right away, but do you know what we're up against." Asked Oven.

"No need brother, that's why we have brother...hey where did he go?" Said Daifuku. The two brothers looked for their third brother yet he was already on his way out of the room.


	2. Jewelry Bonney joins the crew

"Well well well what do we have here?" Asked the a menacing man as he approached the duo. He was wearing a clown attire and twirled his knives in his hands. "What do you have for me here?"

"Oh master Buggy, I brought a gift for you here." Said a woman who had short pink hair, her sunglasses gleamed in the sunlight.

Buggy the Clown

Captain Buggy Pirates

15 Million Beri

"Great job my sweet, I always knew I could count on you." Buggy slowly approach the cage in which Deuce was encased. "What say you prisoner?"

"Blehhhh!" Deuce mocked the clown by sticking her tongue out.

"Why you little piece of..." Buggy put his face right in front of the cage. "Wanna die kid?!" He said in the most menacing voice possible.

Kotarsu got a hold of Buggy's face with both her hands, grasping them tightly. Then Jessi extended her head and made contact with Buggy's helpless face causing a loud bang.

"Captain Buggy!" Yelled one of his subordinate.

"Shut up you fools!" Buggy regained his composure and stood just a few feet from the cage, this time with caution. "You damn demon brat, you're going to get it now! Introducing, Buggy special cannon!" A giant cannon was revealed from under a clothe. "Get ready now you bitch! Light her up boys!"

Buggy's subordinate immediately complied lighting the fuse of the cannon. The countdown began, yet Deuce remained smiling.

"Three, Two... bye bye!" The cannon fired causing a cloud of dust. This caused the girl who imprisoned Deuce to jump into action, she could not let this man die for her gain. But before she could run in front of the cannon ball, someone else beat her to it.

"Seriously?." The smoke cleared and revealed Ace catching the cannonball in his hands, he threw it into the sky causing it to explode in the air. Everyone was surprise other than Deuce.

"Hi Captain!" Deuce began to punch the metal cage and broke it into pieces. "Ahhh finally! Thanks for the help!" Deuce looked at the girl who trapped him,confusing her.

"Wait I didn't even do anything?" Replied the girl.

"Alright crew lets beat this clown up!" Ace stood in the middle with Deuce to his right and the girl to his left.

"Wait don't include me..."

"Don't bother lady, there's no point." Deuce cracked his fist and launched a punch at one of the cronies, while Eneru got to work with another group.

"You! Betrayed me!" Buggy exclaimed looking directly at the girl. Cabaji! Mohji! Get them!"

Cabaji was a swordsman who rode a unicycle. He charge at the girl causing her to draw her sword. "I will make you bleed girl, from one swordsman to another!"

Cabaji

First Mate Buggy Pirates

7 million Beri

Mohji went for Deuce, riding his trusty lion toward the Spade pirate firstmate. "Go Richie! Tear him to pieces!"

Mohji

Lion Tamer Buggy Pirates

4 Million Beri

Meanwhile, Ace was face to face with Buggy.

"You damn brat causing all this problem. Now I'll really kill you." Buggy threw knives at Ace which he easily dodged.

"I can't lose here you know!" Ace launched Fire at Buggy which he easily dodged, the strange thing was, Buggy's head was detached from his body, then his hands circled behind Ace and cut him in the arms.

"Whoa weird!" Ace did not flinch and he punched the hands away.

"I got to admit, you're strong, but you're no match for me, do you know that my head is worth 15 million beri kid, you're as good as dead." Buggy's head was high in the air while the rest of his body was chopped into pieces flying all around Ace.

But yet again he did not move a muscle, his eyes fixated at the feet of Buggy which remained on the ground. Fire...

"It's no use kid! How are you going to hit me!"

"Fist!" Ace aimed right at Buggy's feet, hitting them right on the mark.

Buggy's face turned into a dark shade of red as he screamed in agony. His body returned back to normal as he grasp his feet while jumping up and down. He then looked up at Ace ready to curse him but was met with a barrage of punches.

"Mero mero Gatling!" This effectively knocked the clown of his feet and caused him to pass out.

Ace won this battle. "I wonder how my crew-members are doing."

Meanwhile Deuce was barely breaking a sweat as Mohji was barely any trouble for hi . The giant lion was a nuisance but it was no trouble at all. He disposed of the duo by knocking them out with a punch. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his quick victory made him feel a little bit better. "Atleast I'm not too tired. Wonder how everyone else is doing." Deuce began to walk away from the fight, Mohji and Richie were on top of each other passed out from the uneven battle.

Lastly, Cabaji drew his sword against a worthy opponent. The woman he was battling was skilled making it a difficult victory.

"I got to admit, you're giving me a bit of trouble. Do you have a name before I kill you?"

"Yeah my name is Jewelry Bonney. I guess I'm allied with the spade pirates now." Jewelry Bonney let out a sigh as she might as well ally herself with this strong people, making her escape and end goal, easier.

Jewelry Bonney

Navigator Spade Pirate

0 beri

Their blade clashed once more as this time Jewelry Bonney would gain an advantage by de aging Cabaji.

Ace and Deuce arrived as soon as Bonney gained the upper hand, slicing Cabaji across the chest. Bonney won the battle.

"Great job, I'm Portgas D. Ace and this is my first mate Masked Deuce, by the way what can you do?" Asked Afe.

"Umm I guess I am a swordsman, i can change mine and people around me ages and I know a thing or two about navigating a ship."

"Great welcome navigator!"

"Yo Captain, the pirate activity here is well maintained. No problem at all." Said a man who wore a white vest, his tofa in his hands.

Smoker

Marine Vice-Captain

"Great job Smoker-san, you can take the rest of the day off." The woman was looking outside her open office window. Her eyes remained ablaze by the prospect of a possible conflict coming her way. She kept her eyes to the sky as the weather was telling her more than any one else could understand.

"Okay I'll be at the bar, you know where to find me Captain." Smoker made his exit. Leaving the woman to herself.

"Hmm looks like today's weather is going to be snow." The woman said, suddenly the weather changed from sunny into snow.

"There you go Logue Town, here's a little snow courtesy of your local marine captain Isuka" She said to no one in particular yet smiling to herself as she did a favor for the Logue Town citizens.

Isuka

Marine Captain.


	3. Spades vs black cats

"There comes a time when you have to stand and fight. That time is when your friends or dreams are laughed at" Gol D. Roger

"Damn storm, we need to stop somewhere Captain!" Exclaimed Bonney as she tried to navigate their mini ship towards the shore.

"Aye, where to then?" Asked Ace who was too busy eating the ship's supply into nothing.

"There's an island!. We can stay there for a little bit until this storm calms down." Replied Bonney, while she was checking her compass and maps.

"We better not stay their long, I don't know how I can be a pirate king there!" Ace said with a mouthful of food.

Deuce on the other hand, sat in front of the mini ship, sagely thinking to himself. His path wasn't expected to be here, yet here he is, a full pledge pirate. Helping a man who he barely knows from an island they were stranded on together, sailing with a woman who is even more of a stranger.

"Land ho!" Screamed Deuce.

"That's it, Maple Island!" Screamed Bonney, glad that her navigation skill was still up to standards.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ace jump from the ship towards the island, leaving his two crew members to themselves.

The duo looked at one another and face palm. "Damnit ." They said at the same time.

Ace landed on the island, stretching his legs ad they have been at sea for a couple of days. What caught Ace's attention was that despite the thunderstorm, there was a fire in what he assumed was the village of the island. He immediately ran in that general direction.

Before he could reach the village, Ace was hit with a bullet of some kind , causing him to stop. Though it was a direct hit, he was unfazed.

"Who's there!" Screamed Ace.

"Leave Now!"

This time Ace unleashed fire. "Now come out and fight me!"

"Wait, you're not with those black cat bastards?" Said the voice.

"What? I'm with the Spade pirates!, Who names their crew black cat pirates!" Ace began to laugh from the name.

"Oh... well I apologize I guess. I hope you're not lying to me or you will really face my wrap." This time the voice had a face, and the man revealed himself from behind the ditch.

"Alright you want to fight!" Ace readied his fist, while the man raised his hands up in surrender.

"Look I thought you were one of those black cat pirates, they set fire to the village and try to run away with Miss Ninima. Luckily, Mayor James intercepted but retain heavy injury. I like to keep to myself, protect this quiet island from a distant, but this has cause me to step down and deal with this people myself." Said the man.

Ace drops his fist and smiled at the stranger. "So you like to shoot people at a distance? Great! Welcome to my crew! You can be our sniper!" Said Ace.

"Wait what do you mean..."

"Don't even try new guy, he won't even budge." Bonney finally caught up with their captain, with Deuce not too far behind.

The man raised his swiftly raised his hands to launch another attack but stopped when Ace announced who they were.

"Oh this is Deuce my first mate, and that's Bonney my navigator. They're your new crew mates!" Said Ace.

"But I don't..."

"So where's these black cats hiding?" Asked Deuce as he scanned the area.

"They're not hiding, as the villagers try to put out the flames, the black cat pirates made an announcement that they will come at full force mid day to destroy the village and take Miss Nijima's inheritance by force." Replied the man, showing fear despite of his great ability. After all what can one man do against a whole group of pirates.

"That's why you're here at the end of the village, waiting for their arrival?" Asked Bonney, this time she gripped her sword, angered by the black cat pirates.

"Yes..."

"Well this is no job for one person. We are going to help." Said Ace.

"Um thank you but I can't ask you to risk your lives for us, you don't owe this village anything, I do."

"Well friends help friends, and now that your my sniper, you are our friend!" Said Ace with a giant smile.

Deuce and Bonney sweat drop, what a shallow way of thinking, they both thought.

"Thanks again, well we have two docks. This one and the one on the opposite end. If you guys can watch there."

"Deuce and Bonney, go over there, I'll stay and watch here with..."

"My name is Saber, Guardian of Maple Island."

Saber James

Sniper Spade Pirates

0 beri

"Alright I'm staying with Saber." The duo agreed and went to the opposite side of the island. Leaving Ace and Saber to themselves.

"And now we wait."

"Indeed."

Meanwhile with Bonney and Deuce, they were also bored out of their mind yet their discipline was strong and they remained attentive to their job.

"So what's your story?" Asked Bonney.

"Me? Just a wandering soul who ended up stranded on Sixis with Ace then six moths later i ended up on another island. So long story short I helped a little girl from that brat Helmeppo who was going to execute her but in turn I had to survive two months without food or water and then he will set me free. That's when I met Ace again who figured out that it was a false promise and he set me free. We also beat a Marine Captain so... yeah. What's your story?" Said Deuce.

"Wow...well um I was raised as an orphan, trained under a great swordsman. I had this friend who ended up being the child of a monster. Anyway everyone got killed in the island and I escape from my friends help. I've just been trying to find my friend and tell them I'm sorry." Said Bonney, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" But Bonney would not be able to answer Deuce as a plethora of pirates arrived as expected.

"Black cat pirates I assume?" Said Deuce.

"What's it to yah!" Said one of the pirates.

"Well this morning, really nothing, but thanks to my captain, you're all our punching bags." Deuce jumped ahead, then he began to mow the enemies as if they were grass.

Bonney froze for a minute, amaze by the man's skill, yet she would also like to join the action. So Bonney drew her trusty weapon and wields it with both hands and charged at the enemy slicing them gracefully with one stroke per enemy.

"Captain! Captain!" Someone from the very back of the black cat pirates was yelling at a den den mushi. "We got a problem here! Help us! They're strong! Captain help!"

On the other side of the line, a passed out crisp Jango was lying on the floor, drooling.

Ace and Saber stood side by side while their enemy stood in front of them.

"No matter, Jango will wake up eventually and force that signature from Kaya. I am Kuro of the Black Cats, I will be your end."

Kuro

Black Cat Pirates

14million Beri

"How you planning on doing that?" Asked Saber but he was met with two enemies charging at him causing him to lose his footing.

"Sham and Buchi, kill this fool." Said Kuro to the two new arrival. Sham was a skinny fellow who had cat like features while Buchi was a big fellow who also hat cat like features.

"Don't forget about me!" Ace charged at Kuro carrying fire in his hands, throwing them at Kuro, but the intellectual man, only second in IQ to Benn Beckham, easily dodged the half ass attack and cut Ace's waist.

Ace grasp his side and fell back a little bit, Kuro was no cake walk, he was quick, agile and smart. But Ace had his Mero Mero No Mi on his side. So this time Ace still charged at Kuro, same result with Kuro dodging and aiming at Ace's side, though time, Ace changed his entire body into Fire. Kuro sliced at Ace but his metal claws melted, causing Kuro to be burned.

Kuro eventually passed out from being burned.

Saber had a hold of both Sham and Buchi's head and slammed them against each other. All they had were their flexibility from being cat's wannabe and all.

"You done?" Asked Saber.

"Yeah I think so. Hey whats that." Ace picked up the Den Den mushi.

"Captain please help us we are getting... ahhhhh!"

Ace and Saber looked at one another. Then a new voice spoke. "Hello, whoever you are on the other line we'll beat you like with did to your precious Black Cat pirates."

"Who's this?" Saber spoke to the den den mushi

"Who's this first?" Replied the other person.

"Saber who is this!"

"Saber! You won! This is Bonney!"

"Oh Bonney, hi. We beat them already. Meet us back in the village." This time it was Ace's time to answer.

Ace looked at Kuro's fallen body as well as the rest of the black cat's that they have just beaten. "Village is that way right?" Asked Ace to Saber.

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Give me a moment I'll be there in a few." Ace gave him a smile while Saber shrugged it off and walked towards the village.

This left Ace with Kuro. Jango was still passed out as well as Sham and Buchi.

"What do you want brat, why did you stay."

"You're strong, evil, but strong. So i suggest you leave is island."

"Leave? Like I would ever. Where am i going to go."

"Dont care"

"I still don't see your point."

"See, my crew member is from here, dont make us come back here."

"After what I've done here...you still extend me this offer." Kuro was still lying flat on his back.

"You seem like a good guy, just lost in your ways. So I'm giving you something to do, to look forward to. What do you say."

Kuro let out a long sigh. "The Black Cat pirates will leave this village tonight but of you need anything. Just give us a summon and we'll be there."

"Sounds like a plan. See yah Kuro!" Ace made his way back to the village.

In the village, Deuce and Bonney were already being fed so much that they could not eat any longer. Saber on the other hand was not use to this much attention and remained to himself. Ace arrived at the scene of the celebration and immediately went to eat all the food.

"Hello there, my name is James and this is Miss Nijima, we are forever grateful for what you've all done for us here today."

"You look like a sheep." Ace still spoke with his mouth full.

"Well I heard from your crew member that you need a ship. And I so happen to have one. You may have it as a thank you for saving us. It's name is flaming spade, please take good care of it." James and Miss Nijima took a bow and retreated back to the manor.

"Awesome we have ourselves a ship!" Ace yelled with his mouth still full of food. Saber joined the trio while Deuce and Bonney continued to shake there heads but was laughing regardless. Yeah these are great people, said Saber to himself.

In Sky island

"Please no.. don't kill me!" A man was running away from someone, someone terrible.

He was weaving through the forrest area trying to escape the wrath of the king.

No matter how fast he ran, he felt like there was no use, it was hopeless in his mind.

Then he tripped and began to roll all over the place, finally stopping when a man's foot met his face.

"Please don't kill me." It was four people surrounding the poor man, who was sure to meet his end.

"You've angered the king mortal, any last words." Said the man standing before the escapee.

The escapee knew he had no way put as death was inevitable. So with his last ounce of courage he yelled. "He is no God! He is a mortal by the name of Oh,!" The man met his end by burning to death.


	4. Chef Banshee

"So...I'm Ace, Im captain of this crew. I wield the Mero Mero no Mi. I wish to find out if i have a right to be born."

"I'm Bonney, I am aspiring to be the greatest pirate in all seas!"

"Great, I'm Deuce, I'm only here to help Ace become the pirate king. Sounds like a foolish dream but I think he can do it."

"I'm hungry..." Saber groaned as he lay face down on the deck of the Flaming Spade Despite being new to the ship, the group felt right at home, it was as if the ship knew what they were feeling.

"You ate all the damn food already, what did you expect?" Said Deuce. Their conversation was held into a hold as another ship, much bigger than their own hit them.

"Watch it you bastard!" Yelled Ace, pissed off that they would do that to his ship.

"Huh? Who's speaking? You dare speak to me that way. I am Captain Iron Fist Fullbody! You dare disturb my date."

"I don't care about your damn date, you hit my ship!" Ace was readying his fist, Deuce, Saber and Bonney were ready to back him up.

"Why you little, do you want to go to prison." Fullbody said raising his fist.

"Bad idea..." said Bonney as she returned to handling the helm of the ship.

Ace received a couple of quick blows from Fullbody but remained unhurt. This began to scare the Marine Captain.

"What is wrong with you..." but Ace gave Fullbody a swift uppercut, sending him to the sky in a far away distance. Then they can hear Fullbody landing somewhere close, most likely a ship.

Saber inspected the area and used his sharp vision to locate some smoke on a ship, most likely where Fullbody landed. "Over there! He landed on that ship called Mcdonalds?"

"I'm not done with you bastard!" Ace jump after the guy, using his fruit power to cover the distance.

Saber looked at the other two with Deuce saying "Get use to it."

Ace landed on top of Fullbody causing him to lose his air. Then Ace met a swift kick from an old man sending the captain to fly through walls, only to stop when a woman with a carefree look and pineapple hair caught him.

"Damn brat, you have to pay for your damages, you can't just use my restaurant to brawl." The man with a long mustache and red pants said. The pineapple hair girl who caught Ace went back to her station and continued to work.

"What old man? I pdon't need to do anything, I have to become pirate king."

"Ha! Pirate King you say, foolish dream." Said the old man. "So I need you to work off your damage, say 60 days."

"I don't have that time old man like I said I have to become..."

"Pirate King, I heard you. I once had your aspiration kid but things change."

"Who are you anyway." Everyone was shocked by Ace's question.

"I'm Yellow Leg Herb, proud owner of Mcdonalds, the floating restaurant. Now get to work or I'll double your punishment!"

Yellow Leg Herb

Mcdonalds

Ace groaned and murmured but went to work. Though his work was more of a nuisance than actual help. They assigned him to clean, Ace falls asleep half the time. They assigned him to wash dishes and he breaks all the plates. They assigned him to cook and he burns the food. So Herb's last tasked for him was to serve the customers.

Meanwhile Fullbody threatened his way out of paying anything, using his status as a Marine.

Ace wore an apron and held pen and paper at hand, he walked toward the dining area surprise to see familiar faces sitting at one of the table. Bonney was waving at him with a smile while Deuce and Saber were enjoying their meal. "Oi Boss! You work here now?" Asked Bonney.

"What do you mean?" In a matter of seconds Ace had his face stuff with Saber's food.

"You damn fool, get to work." Herb hit Ace on the back of the head with a plate, breaking it into pieces.

"Ouch ouch old man." Ace began to scratch the back of his head.

"Now hurry up and get to work, stop bothering our customers." Just before Herb could drag Ace by the ear, the door busted wide open revealing two people.

"It's you again, I told you to get out of here." Patty was one of the chef's in charge of the restaurant serving only right under Herb. "You scum pirate, we don't serve you dirty bastard if you have no money, you hear?"

"Please, just feed my captain." The man said as he begged the people in the room.

"Do you have money?"

"No"

"Then get out!" Patty kicked the duo in the stomach causing them to fall back outside the door. Before Patty could follow up, he was hit in the face by the pineapple haired girl.

"Tsk just give them the damn food Patty." The pineapple haired girl gave a plate to the duo. As well as poured them a glass to drink. "I told you not to come back Gin, bringing Don Krieg with you I see."

Gin

First Mate Don Krieg Pirates

12million beri

Don Krieg

Captain Don Krieg

17milion beri

"Sorry...I didn't know what else to do." Replied Gin but was met by Don Krieg's fist.

"Shut up you fool, we don't beg." Don Krieg got to his feet and pointed his power armor guns at everyone in the room. "Now then give me all your food, and all of your water. I need to feed my men."

"You promise to not do this captain."

"Shut up Gin! Now do as I say."

"Yeah right, like we'll fall over and surrender." Replied Patty.

"Just do as he says, just leave us alone afterwards Krieg." Said Herb, sill holding Ace's ears.

"Well well, you're Yellow Leg Herb. I heard alot about you, surviving the Grand Line and all."

"Yeah so what of it?"

"Nothing, Just prepare my food and we'll be gone."

Herb crew prepared the required food for Don Krieg, then the duo took the food and left, just as they said they would.

The tension disperse and everyone went back to normal. Meanwhile Ace was intrigued by the girl who gave them food.

"Hey you, why'd you give them food."

"No one needs to go hungry. Plus Gin's my friend." Replied the girl who was cleaning up the plates where Don Krieg and Gin ate at.

"Great I decided, you're going to be my chef."

"Tough luck buddy. I'm not pirate material." Replied the woman.

"Sure you are, plus I've already decided."

Deuce , Bonney and Saber snickered amongst themselves as this was a familiar sight.

"Yeah good luck with that." The pineapple haired woman walked back into the kitchen, who was followed by Ade, he continued to bother the girl until she would budge.

The Spade crew all made there way back to the Flaming Spades as they waited for their captain to get out of the mess that he started.

Herb gathered his entire crew in the lobby. He had an announcement to make.

Ace and the pineapple haired girl were in the background, he was still bothering the girl to join his crew.

"Today Don Krieg entered our premise but was kicked out immediately. Knowing his reputation, he will definitely by back. I want you all to be ready."

Everyone nodded.

"Now go get some rest you bunch of scalawags."

The next day.

Business was usual with Eneru still bothering the guy. Funny thing was, he would not budge.

Herb continued to keep an eye on the distance to be ready for Don Krieg's arrival.

He rubbed his eyes from frustration as he wanted to keep a low profile for as long as possible. But now this man has made it difficult. Just as he opened his eyes, he could see three giant ships quickly approaching their small restaurant.

"Her ! Give up your ship or you will all die!" Yelled a nourished Don Krieg who stood at the helm of his ship.

"Damn. Well men, prepare to defend this ship with your life." Herb stood in front of the entire group, waiting for Don Krieg's arrival.

Ace was still in the back, continuing to bother the woman, this time she finally answered. "Alright I'll join, but on one condition. Help me defend this ship."

"Easy enough. Guys!" The trio looked at Ace from their table, they were still enjoying their meal unaware of what was about to happen. "We're going to help our chef fight this Krug guy!"

"His name is Don Krieg and he's no small fry."

"I don't care, I'll beat his ass!" His first mate, navigator, and sniper all got up ready to fight. Deuce tied his hair back, Bonney drew her sword, and Saber drew his pistols.

Don Krieg finally landed on the ship, standing face to face with Herb. He removed his over coat revealing a golden armor. "You sure you want to fight me old man."

"These old legs are still feared in the seas Krieg!" Herb swiftly kicked Krieg on the side of the head, but he blocked with his right hand.

"Fool, do you think I'm stupid enough to trade blows with you." Krieg got a grip of Herb's legs and opened a hidden poison canister in his right hand. "Goodnight."

Herb felt woozy, falling into one knee, he held onto Krieg's shirt before finally letting go and passing out.

Now everyone will be easy. Thought Krieg, but he was very wrong as a skinny man zoomed right past him crashing to his men right behind him. "What the.."

"Krieg you bastard, I'm going to beat you up!" Ace was beating some of Krieg's men before making it right in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ace, Gol D. Roger's son, the next king of pirates!" He threw a punch right at Krieg's face, surprising him. Through all of his experience and struggles in the Grand Line, Don Krieg has never encountered a direct punch to the face. He flew back into a wall breaking it. He was slow to get up as he touched his nose, blood flowing from it. He got up but this time he drew a spear from his back. It extended and opened right at the middle forming a shield before the blade. He began to twirl his weapon and ran towards Ace.

Ace had his fist to his side. As Krieg got closed, Ace threw his hands back and immediately threw it back forward. "Mero Mero No Balzooka!" His flaming palms collided with Don Krieg's chest, causing his armor to collapse into a million pieces. Surprised, Krieg once again fell on his back, unable to understand how he could be easy defeated. He tried to get up once more but fell the air knocked out from his body. Ace landed a punch to Krieg's jaw. " FireFist!"

"That's for messing with Herb!" He stood on top of Don Krieg, victorious.

"I told him if I'll join them, seems like a good group." The pineapple haired girl was helping Herb up to his feet.

"I don't know why you even stayed for so long." Herb was still feeling the poison.

"I owed you one, you gave me a home and place to stay, fed me and thought me how to cook like you."

"Tsk I treat you all the same. You just happen to be a well known pirate who drifted to my lovely old ship."

"Yeah, which is why I still felt that I owed you one."

"Whatever kid, You need to help them."

"Yeah, here sit right there. Don't do anything stupid." Said the man as he helped Herb sit down on the wall.

"Yeah, get them off my ship MiHawk."

Becca " Banshee" MiHawk

Chef Spade Pirates

60million Beri

Deuce was facing Gin, who was surprisingly a strong opponent. His skill with the baton was very fluid, causing great trouble to Deuce. The only thing he got going for him was his skill.

Saber was taking care of Krieg's countless cronies, he had three giant ships, full of power hungry pirates. So Saber weaved and dance around the countless pirates shooting and combining it with his hand to hand combat skills. His strike was stopped by a giant man wearing a weird costume, he had a cylinder in his chest, arms and legs. "Get ready to face Pearl and my ultimate defense!"

"Yeah right!" Saber fired both his pistols at once piercing Pearl's defense. "Wow didn't expect that. Awesome."

Bonney on the other hand was helping the common people who were having a hard time escaping the commotion. She protected them as they made their way to the escape ships. Luckily the other pirate chefs were helping her. Bonney swung her weapon at another pirate but felt someone's tight grip on her arms.

"I'll pay you any amount of money... please help me."

"What?"

"My village, we need help. I've been looking for strong people for weeks. Please help my village." Bonney was a very helpful individual, not one to refuse people in need.

"Where is your village?" She sliced at another pirate.

"Conomi Island."

"God! I'm going to Conomi Island!" Yelled Bonney. Luckily everyone picked it up as Bonney got aboard the small ship known as the Flash Gordon with the lady who grab her, and sailed towards Conomi Island.

Ace did not question his navigator, his mind set was one thing at a time, and right now Don Krieg was the piece of shit in front of him.

"So why help this scum, you seem like a nice guy." Deuce clashed with Gin, now they are face to face with one another.

"I guess I didn't know him until after the Grand line. He changed."

"Well why stick with him?"

"I guess out of duty, I have to take care of the crew some how."

"Right.. well see after this battle, my crazy captain has this plan to create a grand fleet. Maybe dump your boss and join us?"

"Tsk as if it were that easy. It's not like I can lose." Gin twirled his baton hitting Jessi right in the face.

This made Deuce smile as this was finally a true fight that he can invest in.

He dodged Gin's following blow, not letting one hit him. Gin was faster than ever, attacking at full speed but what seemed to be a hit, Deuce actually dodged. Instead of dodging on the following hit, Deuce caught Gin's baton and threw him to the ground. Then he followed with stamping on him. "Worthy opponent but someone who's troublesome is coming. Good battle with you, consider my offer." Deuce went to stand beside Ace, Saber also joining them.

"I think I need a start using my ability." Ace was twirling fire in his hands as he was channeling his ability.

"Looks like we got a strong one coming." Said Deuce.

"Yeah, he won't be a problem. Seems like a good guy." Said Saber.

Just as the trio expected, a man wielding a giant blade arrived in a casket shaped boat.

"It's him! He's the one who destroyed our 50 ships in the Grand Line!" Yelled Pearl, who was slow to get up as Sabrr did a damage on him.

"My quarrel is not with you. Hand over Don Krieg and everyone will be free." The man said.

Ace tried to jump to where the man was but was held back by both Deuce and Saber. They both felt the strength which the man emits.

"He's here, now go away Dracule Mihawk." Herb carried Don Krieg in his arms, tossing the passed out pirate to where Mihawk was floating. Becca stood beside Herb as she made quick work of the Don Krieg pirates, non of them stood a chance.

Dracule Mihawk

Schibukai

Bounty Frozen

"Becca, didn't expect to see you here." Mihawk tied a rope on Krieg's hands.

"Yeah neither did I Mihawk." Replied Herb.

"Well I got what I came for I don't really want to battle you and Herb at the same time, guess I'll be going." Just like that Mihawk sailed away without causing anymore trouble.

The rest of the Don Krieg pirates surrendered with Gin throughly apologizing for the action of their Captain, or once captain. He explained that with Duece's words, he planned to change the direction of the pirate crew.

"Wait we have to follow Bonney! Conomi Island!"

"Yeah I know how to get there." Said Becca, raising her hands as she approached Ace.

"Oh guys this is our new chef, her name is Becca."

"Sup I'm Saber the sniper." Saber shook his hands while Deuce did the same.

"I'm Deuce, the firstmate."

"Alright old man Herb, we need to go."

Herb let out a sigh. "You still have a bunch of damages on my ship, but I guess all is forgiven as you beat Don Krieg and kept them off my ship. Just go."

"Thanks old man!"

And so The Spade crew boarded the Flaming Spades sailed towards Conomi Island, where Bonney said she was headed as the Mcdonalds ship sank.

In the New World.

"You sure about this?" Asked a big man by the name of Jozu, he was the third division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Vista was also looking at Marco concerned by his decision.

Diamond Jozu

Third Division Whitebeard Pirates

265million beri

Flower Sword Vista

Fourth Division Whitebeard Pirates

260million beri

"Yeah, I got to do this, I just have to." Replied Marco, the firstmate of the Whitebeard pirates.

Phoenix Marco

FirstMate Whitebeard Pirates

550milliom beri

A breathe taking figure approach Marco and gave him a hug. The giant man was non other than Whitebeard, the Worlds strongest man

Whitebeard

Captain Whitebeard pirates

Yonk

"Pop's I got to do this..." Explained Marco, trying not to tear up the same manner as Whitebeard was crying.

"I know son, I know, just be careful, you understand?" Whitebeard finally released the young man and this time he faced a blond man wearing all black attire. He smoked a cigarette while contemplating Marco's move.

"You be careful out there Marco" Said the blonde man."

"Yeah I'll be careful, I just have to avenge our brother Thatch."

"I know Marco, I know.."

"Well I best be on my way." Marco got on board his small ship, powered by his Pheonix fruit. He ignited his hands and the ship zoomed away.

"Bye everyone! I'll get that bastard Teach!"

Just like that, Marco was gone. Everyone stopped for a moment, watching Marco disappear on the horizon.

"Now my sons, I need your assistance once more. Big Mom is causing trouble in Fishman Island, she wants to test my grip of it. I want Vista, and Jozu to go."

The two mentioned by Whitebeard nodded, agreeing with their father's decision.

"I'm going too pops." Said the blonde haired man, tossing his cigarette in the ocean.

"Hmmm, looks like you're itching for action son." Said Whitebeard.

"Yeah pops, I just want to get my feet lose, after what Teach did, I just want to release all this anger."

"Very well son, be on your way then."

"Yes pops thanks." The blonde haired man hop aboard the ship which Vista and Jozu were already on.

"Watch each other's back, we'll be here, don't do anything stupid!"


	5. Fishman park

"Destiny... fate... dreams... These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things will not vanish from the earth." King of the Pirates" Gol D Roger

"Arlong! Come out here and face me!" Ace stood at the entrance of Arlong Park. The crew was back together with Deuce, Bonney, Becca and Saber all standing beside their Captain. The trouble which Arlong brought to the town was enough to piss Ace off. He decided in his mind that Arlong was a bad man and that he needed to get what was coming for him. "I'm going to beat you up Arlong you damn bastard!"

Arlong

Sun Pirates

20million beri

The door of Arlong park opened, revealing Arlong along with his fellow fishman. "So a human dare to challenge the clear superior race. You intrigue me human, why don't you come in and prove what you were just spewing out just now."

"Im Gol D. Roger's son!" Ace charged immediately targeting Arlong, his fist collided with Arlong's hands.

Bonney crossed swords with an octopus with six swords. He went by the name Hatchan and his six sword style was very impressive.

Deuce was trading blows with a tank of a fishman by the name of Kuroobi.

Banshee was fighting a strange fishman who shot her with water bubbles. His name was Chew.

Saber on the other hand was fighting the giant fish bull looking thing by the name of Mohmoo.

Ace was thrown into the giant tower at the center of Arlong park. Fishman are definitely stronger than humans but Ace had his Mero Mero fruit. He slowly got up but Arlong followed through with a knee to his stomach, then he barraged Ace with multiple punches to the stomach.

"You think you're any match for me? Foolish human!" Ace could not even catch his breathe, as Arlong would not let up.

"Hundreds of years of torment and we finally have control. Now you come to destroy our way of life. You can't look down on us any longer, we are the superior race, we look down on you!" Arlong was caught off guard when Ace caught one of his punches with his head.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid race problem, I care that you've hurt the people of this island!" Ace began to barrage Arlong with hundreds of continuous flaming punches. Mero Mero Gatling Gun!

Arlong was hit and was sent to the very top floor of the Arlong's own tower. He was slow to get up as Ace immediately followed after him. Ace rose pass the top of the building.

"You're not going to stop me!" Arlong had his fist ready, Ace falling from the sky rapidly, aiming at the fishman.

"You will not torment this village any longer!" Arlong missed, Ace got a clean hit right in Arlong's face. Fire on his fist. The impact of the blow was so strong that Arlong's tower collapsed, one floor at a time.

Bonney had Hatchaan beat, breaking all of his swords. Deuce made quick work of Kuroobi but his fishman karate was a challenge on its own. Banshee beat Chew quickly because it pissed him off that he was getting spat on. Mohmoo laid face down on the ground, not even wanting to go back to the water, Saber made sure of it.

As the dust cleared, a group of marine stood in the gate of Arlong Park, a shocked Marine Captain dropped the den den muchi in hand.

"Hello, Captain Nezumi, again what is the report on Conomi Island?" The den den muchi spoke with the voice of a woman.

Nezumi quickly picked up the den den muchi, gasping for air at the sight he saw before him. "Pirate's are attacking, but I got this handled." Nezumi dropped the den den muchi once again, forgetting to hang up. "Now you dirty sticken pirates, surrender in peace and we won't be any trouble."

"Did you know about this?" Bonney was taking care of the exhausted Ace, but the arrival of the Marine quirked her interest. "I said did you know about this?" Bonney slowly approached the Marine Captain. Some Marine officers tried to point a gun at her but Deuce and Saber disperse of any distraction. Nezumi tried to back up but Banshee was right behind him stopping him from his track.

"Look, he was paying me okay? What was I suppose to do."

"Shut your mouth." Bonney told only a few feet from the corrupt Marine, drawing her weapon.

"Please you got to let me live." The corrupt Marine Captain got on his knees to beg.

"You will bring no more trouble to this village." Bonney slash was so swift that Nezumi closed his eyes from fear. Unlike the corrupt marine captain, Bonney was not evil, so she stopped right at the throat of Nezumi. "Now go away and report everything that happened here correctly." Nezumi nodded, quickly getting up to his feet and running back to his marine ship, trickles of pee fell from his pants.

"That damned liar." Everyone was surprise by the voice, finding that the den den mushi was still playing, Deuce picked up the snail.

"Who is this?" Asked Deuce.

"It doesn't matter." The voiced hanged up on the other line.

Deuce shrugged and threw the den den mushi on the floor. Meanwhile everyone else was talking to the villagers helping them start clean up. Ace finally got up and stood above Arlong, who finally came to his senses.

"Something you need?" Asked the fishman.

"I guess."

"Spill it brat...no need to rub your victory in my face..."

"Well from what I understand, you are just an angry man who hated the injustice of the world."

"What of it?"

" Just leave ok."

"I don't know how you can even extend that kind of offer, what I've done.." Humility echoed in Arlong's voice.

"I guess, but this is your chance for redemption."

"Yeah...give me some time to make amends, but I do accept."

"Great...I want you to meet up with Kuro and Gin, they will catch you up on things."

"Yo Boss, the villagers want to treat us to a feast, let's go!" Exclaimed Banshee. The Spade pirates were finally back together, going to the village to enjoy themselves.

Other line of the Den Den Mushi

"That damn Nezumi..." The lady on the other line was non other the Marine Captain Isuka.

"What's up boss?" Smoker was sitting across her desk, reading a newspaper.

"He told me that my home village was fine, he told me everyone was fine, I trusted that snake bastard and now I found out he was harboring the Sun Pirate Arlong! And he was letting them do work to my village! I knew I should have wrote or something."

"Well do you want us to go over there and take care of it?" Asked Smoker, dropping his newspaper.

"No, it's been taken care off."

"Well if that's true, were gonna have our hands full here. Those pirates are probably no joke since they took care of Arlong."

"Yeah, we'll be ready for them." Isuka twirled her blade. "I'm in a pretty shitty mood, enjoy this rain Logue Town."

"What now boss?" Asked Kuroobi

"Simple." Smirked Arlong " We're not going anywhere, those pirates are gone we wont see them again so lets rebuild on the other side of the island."


	6. Doctor Kotatsu

The Spade pirates sailed towards the reverse mountain. Glad that everyone was safe and their trouble was behind them... for now.

"Call hq, we're going after them." Isuka finally spoke, her men finally moving to her command. "Ready our ship, we're going to the grand line."

"You heard her, let's get a move on." Exclaimed Smoker rallying there men into action.

Due to sickness, the crew was forced to change course and look for a doctor. This is how they ended up in Gold Island.

Bonney was very sick, resting in the castle which was being guarded by Deuce and Becca, who were fending off Wapol's men from entering and taking over the castle.

"There's no end to these guys." Decue said. As he struck all people around him. Banshee was taking care of her opponent two at a time.

"Yeah but we got to protect Bonney until that doctor guy comes back with the cure that Wapol stole."

"Should be no problem...hopefully."

Ace's fist steamed up, angered by the man called Wapol. A man who can eat and chew anything and turn his body into a weapon.

His main allies were Katakuri and Oven who were now engaged in battle with Saber and a new figure who looked like a cat.

Oven was easy to counter as Saber simply dodge his blast. The new guy was skillful with his pistols, countering each blow that Katakuri threw.

"Listen brat, you've gave me enough trouble, now just go away and I won't be forced to kill you." Wapol consumed the cannon right in front of him, chewing it and transforming his arms into cannons. He pointed the at Ace who remained unwavering in his decision.

"You need to give me the medicine and let this town be. They don't want you to be their stinken King." Ace punched Wapol's hands, meeting a cannon ball which he fired. The cannon ball exploded but he did not halt as he continued to barrage the man with thousands of flaming punches, all of which were stopped momentarily by Wapol's castle wall that he ate earlier. He changed his hands into walls and covered himself.

"I am the King!" Wapol changed one of his arm into a cannon once again and opened a hole in his castle wall. "Meet your doom!" He fired his cannon arm directly into Ace's unsuspecting face, directly hitting him.

Ace rolled back from the blast " Mero Mero...jet...PISTOL!" His flaming fist was quicker than Before, one second it was beside him and the next it met Wapol's face, sending the self proclaimed King flying back into his own men. Katakuri and Oven was hit by their own captain, sending them all tumbling down hill. Enel emerge victorious standing on top of the mountain with his hands in the air, the cure at hand.

"Doctor guy! Get this to Bonney!" The man who was fighting Katakuri took the vial and ran straight inside the castle. He immediately went to work and performed the necessary treatments for Bonney to get better.

The crew headed back up the hill and went inside the castle to check on Bonney.

"How you feeling?" Asked the doctor, relieved that his patient made it out of his surgery without any complications.

"I feel better, thank you.." Bonney tried to get up but her body still burned from her sickness.

"Yeah don't get up just yet, you have to stay in bed and rest for the next 2-3 days." Recommended the doctor.

Ace was watching this transpire as he looked from His crew to Bonney, finally to the doctor, who was avidly chatting with Bonney.

"Hey doc, want to join my crew?" Asked Ace, as usual he was straight to the point.

"Sure." Was the answer of the doctor, causing everyone to sweat dropped as they did not expect someone to accept his request so quickly.

"Great"

"The name is Kotatsu by the way." Said the doctor. He was welcomed with open arms as the crew slowly made their way back to the Flaming Spades. All were glad that Bonney was okay now.

Kotatsu

Doctor Spade Pirates

80million Beri


	7. Water 7 Marine defection

Have a safe trip! Till we meet again!" Princess Vivi waved goodbye to the spade pirates watching them sail away. Tears fell from her eyes as her eyes were opened to the world and they were a big part of it.

The Spades waved back at her.

"This was a pretty good trip don't you think?" Asked Ace, who lay in front of the ship, admiring the views of the ocean.

"I suppose, we did save a country after all." Bonney replied as she steered their ship following the log post, though it was odd that it pointed up.

"We got a new crewmate." Banshee pat Kotastsu in the back, which caused him to be flustered a bit.

"Hmm make that two." Everyone was surprise to hear a female voice somewhere on the ship, and it wasn't Bonney or Banshee.

"Nailing Isuka!" Exclaimed Bonney. "Why are you here?!"

"I was going to ask your captain..." She looked directly at Ace. "Can I join your crew."

"Okay. The Marine's arent gonna like this." Ace replied with a giant smile.

"Thank you, I know i just don't care, im a good scout, maybe I can do that?" She answered right back, though she seemed to be hiding something.

"Cool! Okay!" It was not even strange anymore that Ace would quickly accept the former Marine captain. After all, Isuka was a good fighter and ultimately became close with Bonney in the process.

Isuka

Marine defector Scout Spade Pirates

30million Beri

Costa de Luna

"So you're telling me Isuka just disappeared ?" A very furious Marine Captain was interviewing the seemingly oblivious world noble who was protecting her friends.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Said Demi.

"Interesting." Kelsey calm her nerves, not wanting to show more of her anger to a world noble. "Thank you for your time, my colleagues will escort you back to the palace."

"No need, I know my way back." She smiled at the Marine Captain and left.

Now the Marine Captain was obsesively tracking every known movement of the Spade pirates, but this was a change of plan.

"Smoker!" She exclaimed, she dropped the den den mushi she was just speaking on slamming it shut.

"Yes Captain?" Smoker was quick to show up.

"We got word from the HQ, new mark."

"Who?" Asked the Vice Captain.

"Buggy the clown, he seems to be making waves causing enough trouble to get our immediate attention." Said Captain Kelsey.

"Understood." Replied Smoker.

It did not take long for Kelsey to locate Buggy the clown as he was extremely novice in covering his track, plus Captain Kelsey had exceptional navigation skill. So good that she could predict where someone would go if there were like Buggy who was just sloppy.

"Look here men, we warrant the attention of Marine's, I am starting to get famous I see!" Exclaimed the boisterous Buggy the Clown, despite his true feelings being that of a terrified little girl.

"Buggy the Clown, you are under arrest." Kelsey had snow in her left hand, Smoker right beside him along with armed marine officers.

"Like I would ever be beaten by the likes of you!" Buggy tried his best to act tough as he separated his body. Even though it was a good trick, Kelsey was quick to disperse of his act causing a snow storm. Buggy was literally freezing his pants as he was slow to float around with his separated body.

Alvida, Cabaji, and Mohji couldn't do a thing since Smoker cornered them. Buggy's crew was completely outmatched and easily defeated by Kelsey's division.

As soon as they called there success to their superior, Kelsey received word that she would receive a promotion to Commodores for her work and efficiency. Smoker would also be promoted to Captain, able to take his own division of Marines or remain with Kelsey. Smoker chose to stay with her.

They felt something brewing, why such quick promotion from taking in such low class pirates. Something was definitely going on and they did not like it.

tortured souls.

In Fishman Island

"Brother we have to go!" Exclaimed Burgess as he was fighting Jozu to a standstill. He could not penetrate the man's diamond skin.

"Brother! We have to go!" Laffiette repeated what Burgess said, emphasizing on how important it was for them to leave. Just like that , the Black beard pirates boarded their ship and left the island.

"Damn, just when it was getting good." Said Jozu.

With the Spade Pirates

"We need a shipwright to repair our ship, know anyone?" The crew has landed on a place called Water 7, the place where all the best shipwrights were located.

"Everyone is a shipwright here kid!" Replied a man who resembled a human puppet. His name was Kaku, a well renowned man who worked for the Galley-La company. "Yo boss! These kids are looking for a shipwright to repair their ship."

"Shut up, you're too loud. Hey everyone my name is Iceburg, I own this company as well as the mayor of this great city. Welcome to Water 7 and I'm glad you chose the Galley-La Company to oversee your repairs. Now let's start budget, how much money do you wish to spend?"

"We don't have any." Said Ace, he was accompanied by Isuka and Bonney, everyone else was out doing a little exploring.

"Then business is adjourned see you guys later!" Iceburg immediately left the trio to themselves, confusing them.

A man with black hair and shades and a skull mask approached them, his aura reflected that of a strong person. The trio got suspicious, almost revealing their weapon. "Show me to your ship, I may be able to help." Said the man.

"Okay let's go." Ever so carefree, Ace agreed to accept the assistance of the stranger, leading him back to their ship. Isuka and Bonney hang back a little watching the man's every move. They finally arrived to the Flaming spades and the stranger went and touched the ship, inspecting everything about it.

"Your ship is dying." Said the man, he knew by just touching the ship of it's condition.

"Then fix her." Said Ace firmly.

"Look, if you want to help your ship, its going to need a complete overhaul, but i suggest a viking funeral. It's the only way." Said the man.

"No! " Ace replied, stubborn as ever.

"boss let it go...Flaming Spades can't go on any longer..." As hard as it was for Bonney to say, she could see the damages that Flaming Spade sustained at this time. And she could tell that she was suffering. Everyone returned back to the ship, the whole crew was back together.

Little did they know, a group of eyes were watching their every move. As the drama unfolded before them, a group of people were tailing the Spade pirates, all had one mission, to capture Isuka, interrogate her, and eliminate her. The group immediately dispersed, their perfect disguised was immediately dropped as soon as their target was revealed.

A smoke bomb was thrown at the ship, causing everyone to lose their senses. Even the new guy who gave them the bad news was passing out from the gas.

"Who the hell are you people! Exclaimed Ace as he tried to fight them off." He looked around to see that his whole crew were lying face down on the floor, the affect of the gas was quick. "Answer me!" He held on a man's pants, trying his best to keep his grip, but the man kicked his feet out of the way. He could only distinctly remember his bird, a white bird to be precise.

Hours later...

Ace was the first to wake up, jumping up to his feet with his fist raised. "You bastards!" But noone was there, the group that attacked them were gone.

"Ugh what happened." Everyone else was slow to get up.

"Everyone okay?" Ace looked around making sure his crew was okay.

"Where's Isuka?" Asked Saber. "Yo Isuka?"

"Where the hell is She?!" Exclaimed Deuce, his guts telling him those people that attacked them were a big part of this.

"I know who took your friend." Said the man. Ace was on top of him as soon as he said he knew those people.

"You part of them too!" Ace readied his fist, almost punching the guy but Bonney held him back.

"Give the guy a chance, he knows something." Bonney managed to calm their captain down.

"So talk." Said Ace.

"I recognized them, those were Rob Lucci, Kaku and Khalifa. But a couple of people I could not recognize." The man stretched his body, as he was stiff the whole time from being knocked out from the gas.

"And...?" Asked Ace.

"I don't know what they want with your friend but one of them said something about returning to base...to Enies Lobby." Said the man.

"That's a government facility." Said Kotatsu, familiar with the layout of the government system. "It's full of marines and high ranking officers alike."

"I don't care, were going there and were going to get Isuka back!" Exclaimed Ace.

"Aye." Replied everyone, Captain's orders. Everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming journey.

"Listen man, I know you just met me and all but I think you might need someone to make sure your ship is up to standard." Everyone looked at him causing the man to be a bit flustered. "Well what I'm trying to say is you need a shipwright and I'm a pirate fan. So how about I join you guys and be a shipwright, atleast for now?"

"Okay, you are officially our shipwright!" Replied Ace, smiling for a moment despite the serious situation.

"Wait! I mean only for now..." The man tried to change the mind of the Captain.

"Can it newbie, he won't listen." Said a laughing Saber. Bonney , Kotatsu, Deuce and Banshee rolled their eyes.

"What's your name anyway?" Asked Saber.

"Well the name is Skull, nice to meet everyone." The man greeted everyone shaking their hands and hugging them. It was a good feeling to be part of something, this time, hopefully something real.

Skull

Pirate Fan Shipwright Spade Pirates

0Beri


	8. The beginging of the end part 1

( Hey guys alexrusso89 here and this is e begining of a massive crossover arc between the god pirtae king, the ace of spades and the return of a king this starts at Enis lobby amd ends with the whitebeard war enjoy guys )

"You must wonder why we took you Nailing Isuka, Charlotte Galette and Koby..." A man with an iron mask stood above them, looking down at them. "My name is Spandam, the leader of the assassination group called Cipher Pol 9. I tell you this with confidence since I tell you that you will spend the rest of your life in Impel Down, where you will rot till you die." He played with his sword, which happened to sound like an elephant.

"What do you want from me?" Isuka managed to utter a couple of words despite being a little groggy.

"Donquixote Corozan, name's familiar to you?" Asked Spandam, causing a slight reaction from Law.

"Never heard of that name..." Galette replied, turning her head to the side. Spandam hit her upside her head, causing her to spit out blood.

"I can make this quick and easy or I can make this really difficult. Choose."

Isuka looked directly at Spandam and spit in his face. Spandam immediately whipped her fade.

"The hard way it is..." Spandam had a sadistic smile under his mask, he was ready to torture the man for information on the whereabouts of Donquixote Corozan.

The Spade, Blikings and Sky pirates traveled to Enies Lobby on the backs of their dying ships. With their last ride they were able to grant Their ships a final voyage. The crews docked at the gates of Enies Lobby finding quickly that pirates were definitely not welcome.

As there flag waved high, the Marines also noticed that they were approaching. The Crews stood next to one another, each looking up at the giant marine base.

The crews wreaked havoc in Enies Lobby, Enel , Ace and Wapol was going to punch their way to answers. Unfortunately for Enies Lobby, the high ranking officers were off on a trip to meet with other officials in an annual Marine meeting.

Enel notice nine people stood on top of the highest tower of Enies Lobby. He could make out Koby with two others in front of the group, hands tied behind their backs and he seemed to have been tortured. "Up top!" Enel pointed at the top of the building.

Ace took notice. "We're coming for you!" Katakuri cleared a path in front of Ace by creating a hard mochi, throwing every marine out of the way. Enel struck everyone else who got in the way with lightning closely following Ace. The group reached the top of the building across from where the nine people stood along with Koby, Isuka and Galette's beaten up bodies

Ace stood in the middle of the group, looking up at the man with the top hat and bird on his shoulder. Then Katakuri was on his right followed by Enel. To his left was Wapol their respective crews followed right away as soon as they noticed where the enemy were.

"We, are absolute justice, master of our craft. I am Spandam and we are called Cp9. The greatest assassin group in the world. I know we need to stay secretive but it doesn't matter since you all will die by end day." Spandam raised his hands but Ace had a better idea.

"I don't care who you are, I want my friend back!" Exclaimed Ace. "Damn your Cp9!" Right on cue, Enel threw one of his lightning right at the flag of the marine base.

Spandam was appalled by the decision of the three pirate crews to declare full war with the entire Marine faction. "Very well. Take care of them." He gave the order as he had Nero drag The prisoners by their cuffs, following Spandam back on top of the building. "I will get the answer I want eventually."

Ace was the first to charge, going directly for Rob Lucci, the obvious leader of the Cp9 faction. Wapol was attacked by Khalifa, they fell through the roof of the building landing in one of the torture chamber of Enies Lobby.

Enel vs Jabra

"Ah finally, a worthy opponent!" Enel twirled his staff, electricity trickled from his body.

"So what do you wants your name to be?" Asked Jabra as he got on his fighting stance.

"Enel, what's it to you?" Enel slammed his staff on the ground causing lightning to drop on the spot.

"That name is going to look good in your gravestone!" Jabra disappeared in a blur, appearing behind Enel. He threw a quick stab at his neck but Enel was literally lightning, turning his body into pure electricity, momentarily shocking Jabra. The man jumped back not wanting to stay too long in Enel's radius of attack.

"Don't you think it's enough game, I want to beat you when you're a full strength." Enel proclaimed as he had his staff on his side.

"Very well, as a member of Cp9 we were granted access to devil fruit abilities. Mine just happened to be a useful one." Jabra began to transform into a man, wolf hybrid. "Are you ready now?" Jabra disappeared in thin air reappearing once again in front of Enel, though this time he wasn't affected by the lightning as much as earlier. He was still stung by Enel's exterior shield but he would continue his barrage. Keeping Enel at his toe.

"You know Jabra, for a very long time I was unmatched in singles battle, but you are making me feel blood boil through my body once more." He was deflecting most of Jabra's attack, but he was taking some damage. Luckily his thunder logia form was able to absorb some of the damages.

"Glad to entertain you, but I'm here to kill you not to dance with you." Jabra tried to puncture Enel's lung only to punch through thunder.

Enel slammed his staff on the ground, slightly missing Jabra by mere inches. The aftershock that followed from his stock was enough to throw the wolf off guard. While off balanced, Enel used this chance to channel electricity at the palm of his hands. "It was nice doing battle with you." He slammed his palm at Jabra causing both people to jump apart from one another.

"Like hell I would lose to the likes of you." Jabra emerged from Enel's strike with his arms crossed, protecting himself from the palm strike. He once again went on the offensive using his strength and speed to attack Enel. Before Enel could have time to materialize back into solid form, Jabra would keep attacking him.

Enel tried to think of something quick but he was unable to create enough space to think. Jabra was quick, and he was thankful for finding a worthy opponent for him to reveal his ace. Enel discharge a large amount of energy, causing Jabra to jump back. Suddenly Enel grew five times in size, glowing as a pure form of electricity. He stomp at the ground sending bolts of lightning all over the place.

"This is my final attack, I guarantee it." Enel once again had his palm ready, slamming it right at where Jabra stood.

"I accept your death wish!" Jabra met Enel's palm with both of his fist. A struggle ensued with alot of smoke covering the entire battlefield. Moments later Enel was revealed to be on one knee while Jabra remained on his feet.

"Damn..." Said Enel as he felt a bit wobbly using his entire energy in one move. His trump card was his Amaru form, which he could only hold for a few seconds, thus only able to use one of his big attacks. "..it seems that I lo.."

Suddenly Jabra fell flat on his face, loosing to Enel captain of the Sky Pirates.

"Well then, wonder how everyone else is doing."

Mapel vs Fukuro

"Oi! where did you go pretty lady!" Fukuro was rampaging through rooms trying to locate the woman through the rooms of Enies Lobby, but like a giant game of cat and mouse, Mapel has made it a mission to attack with her swords then run away from the giant zipper mouth guy.

'Looks like he's not all that much trouble.' Thought Mapel as she weave through the unknown Marine base.

Mapel was originally from Fishman Island. Her path of curiosity got her lost in her search for answers. She got in one of the Marine ships that was visiting their island, then she got off on an island called Alabasta, where she impressed the former tyrant, Crocodile. She was far superior in skill compared to Crocodile's other men so she was immediately brought up in ranks. The pinnacle of her experience with the Baroque Works was when she was named Miss All Sunday. She didn't care too much for title afterall but it was nice to get recognize.

"Aha! Here you are!" The green haired zipper mouth guy finally caught up with her. Though oblivious to him, she planned this all along. She was just running to tire out the guy.

"Oh no! You caught me!" She said half assed, causing Fukuro to get even more pissed off.

"I'm was going to let you off, seeing as you're the weakest of them all you know. But now I'm really going to kill you!" Fukuro disappeared in thin air, and despite being a big guy, he got the jump on Mapel appearing in front of her and throwing an uppercut.

Mapel received the attack but protected herself with her arms. She was sent flying in the sky but landed gracefully on both feet. Fukuro would continue to try to attack her, but Marguerite was dodging each of his attack.

"That all you got?" Asked the fishwoman, as she yawned, weaving through his attack. "Here I go." She was finally done messing around and went on offense. She caught his hands mid punch and threw him back to create some space between them. Then she pulled three arrows from her quiver, launching them at Fukuro in rapid succession. Then she pulled her swords up, completely predicting that Fukuro would dodge by jumping upwards.

Fukuro did as she expected but he used his quickness to dodge. Then she swung at Fukuro.

The cp9 member attempted to dodge, but the swords were hitting him at a much faster rate than earlier. This caught him by surprise, Fukuro was on his back from getting hit by so much in such little time.

She pointed her swords at Fukuro's fallen body. "Last words?"

"I lost..." Fukuro said before passing out. She smiled to herself glad that she laced her sword tips with nerve poison, Fukuro should be out for awhile.

"Okay where do I go..." She twirled a golden key in her hands, it was probably going to be important for later.

Bonney vs Kumadori

"So tell me, how do you do that with your hair?" Bonney was blocking Kumadori's hair punches. It was definitely an odd power but quiet useful.

"I am a hermit! I have full control of my body function but I prefer to use my hair as primary weapon!" The hermit twirled his primary weapon a staff called Khakkhara. He slammed it where Bonney stood, hitting nothing but the concrete floor, shattering the ground.

"You're ability is fascinating." Bonney removed her white coat.

Kumadori ignored what she was saying and launched his hair at her once again, though this time Bonney was fighting back rather than dodging, meeting all of his attack with her sword.

Kumadori winced in pain as his hair met with Bonney's sword, covered in black substance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked Kumadori, his voice was shaking from fear.

"I'm Jewelry Bonney. Navigator of the Spade Pirates." She said.

"Devil fruit user!" Kumadori was even more scared now as the name was familiar throughout the entire marine force. This was a woman regarded so powerful that it was run at first sight and gather backup before engaging. "What are you doing with these spade pirates?!"

"Only a true man will reveal his story to an enemy. I suppose I can't turn tail now. Be ready for this!" Kumadori gathered all of his energy to his core, launching his strongest attack at Bonney. His hair kept punching her while he swung his staff where Bonney stood unmoving, receiving all of the attack.

His clothes ripped as Kumadori continued his assault. But the man felt chills run down his spine as without clothes, Bonney was revealed to be covered in full black all over her body. "What the hell?"

"Game over." Bonney slammed her sword right at Kumadori's face, effectively knocking him out sending through walls, stopping only after going through the fifth room.

Bonney noticed a a golden key on the floor, picking it up. "This must be important.." He said smiling to himself. "These people are something else, making me believe in them again."

Jackson vs Blueno

"I refuse to fight." Jackson kept his arms crossed as Blueno bounced around from wall to wall showing his speed.

"Unfortunately for you, I have direct orders." Blueno continued to speed up, causing the air to stir all over the place.

"I have to hurry this up, I'm warning you." Jackson lifted one finger. "You get one move."

Blueno accepted the invitation, disappearing through a door and appearing in another door above Jackson. He still maintained the momentum he built up from bouncing all over the place, having the full speed he gathered and power he has, Blueno punched Jackson on the top of his head causing the floor which Jackson stood on to crack from the shear impact.

Blueno stood in front of Jackson surprise that he was still standing. "Passed out I see. Well you're cockiness was your end."

"I wasn't being cocky." Jackson's head was bleeding but he looked up directly at Blueno.

"I told you one.." Jackson said running at full speed towards the door man. Blueno had no time to even use any of his techniques as within moments, his stomach was caught by Jackson's boot.

Jackson kicked Blueno at full speed until he hit cement.

He began messing with his hair a little bit. "Technically one attack right."

Jackson walked away, leaving a passed out Blueno deep in the wall crater from the impact they created.

Katakuri vs Kaku

"I don't think you will be any match for me." Said Katakuri, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Kaku, who was ready for battle.

"This may be true, may not be. But I'm not letting you get away without a scratch." Kaku was the first to make a move, immediately turning into a giraffe human hybrid. He drew his two giant chisel and attacked Katakuri, slicing him cleanly. But Katakuri was able to reform his slice body as he took the form of mochi.

"No chance at all, don't make me repeat myself." Katakuri was just toying with Kaku. He knew how to end this battle quickly, move on and rejoin with everyone else. But he got to give credit when credit is due, Kaku was a hard worker, skilled in many craft in battle.

"Again, it doesn't matter to me, I fight till the end." Kaku continued his attacks despite not gaining any ground. Katakuri visibly sighed and lifter his right hand, turning it into a giant hard mochi.

"Well I'm glad I met such as strong spirit such as yourself." Katakuri dropped the hard mochi on top of Kaku, the man was unable to dodge or do anything as the Katakuri was much faster than him, and stronger too.

Kaku had no choice but accept his untimely defeat. For being the best assassination unit in the entire marine force, he sure wasn't ready to face such a strong opponent. With this as his last thought, Kaku passed out in defeat.

Katakuri made his way to meet up with the others.

Tashigi talking to Khalifa

"Your a smart woman"

"That I am...sexual harassment."

"Right. Well you know how this battle ends."

"I suppose. Gross, sexual harassment"

"So just give me the key."

"That's forsure sexual harassment."

"Nevermind I got it." Ivankov twirled a golden key in her hand. They have been talking since the duo met one on one to battle. A simple hit on the back of her neck was enough to cause Khalifa to passed out. "Element of surprise."

She chuckled to herself, what a quick fight. She didn't really want to hurt the poor secretary not knowing the full power of Khalifa.

Ace vs Lucci

The battle is same as manga/anime

Ace was caught by Enel before falling on the ground.

"Oye, you took a beating huh?"

"He was a strong bastard." Ace said with a smile. "Let's go save Our friends."

With Isuka, Koby and Galette

"Still nothing huh?" Said Spandam, continuing the torture of three taken crew membes. The trio, despite being broken physically and mentally, launched at Spandam, slamming him to the ground. This caused Nero to get up quickly from his chair and got Isuka off of Spandam. He punched her a couple of times to beat her new strength out of her.

Isuka began to laugh, the duo thought that the man finally lost it. "Wanna know where Corozan is?" She stood up, despite having the cuff on her back, Koby was able to get up. "I killed him." Galette said and suddenly Spandam and Nero were knocked flying.

"How the hell!?" Exclaimed the scared Spandam as he floated all over the room.

"Missing something you shits." Isuka twirled the key to the cuffs in his hands, the seastone shackles dropped on the floor.

"You got it when you jumped on me!" Exclaimed Spandam.

"Yo! You got yourself out." Bonney was the first to arrive and meet up with the three. They made there way through the compound trying to locate their weapons.

"Here you guys are. Wow lots of cool stuff here." Mapel found the group as they entered the weapon vault of the marine.

"Alright got it, lets get out of here." The group made there way to the nearest exit finding Jackson and Mr.2.

"Hey there they are! You're telling me you got yourself out!" Exclaimed Perona as she held a golden key in her hands.

"It was pretty easy, just had to time it where they were not on their guard." Answered Isuak as the crew was finally starting to take back their original number.

"Hey sup guys." Katakuri had Ace in his arms. "Anybody see Enel?"

"I'm here you bastards. That fight took alot out of me." Enel appeared before them in a bolt of lightning. "Hate to break it to you guys though, but hundreds of marine ship are coming this way."

"It's a buster call, it has to be since they are sending hundreds of Marine ship." Steven was sure of it.

"The hell is that?" Asked Wapol.

"It's a full blown assault by Marines, endlessly launching millions of cannon ball, obliterating an island until nothing is left of it." This time Koby answered knowing full well that these are clear cut signs of a buster call.

"We got to get out of here!" Mapel panicked, looking around, they were on top of Enies Lobby, no clear signs of possible escape.

"Jump..." A voice echoed

"Did you guys hear that?" Everyone began looking around wondering who had spoken

"Jump...trust me."

Ace looked down in the ocean, then looked back to his friends giving them the biggest grin. "See you guys down there!" Ace jumped.

"Ace what the hell!" Exclaimed Isuka, always the rationale one.

"Captains orders." The crews the all jumped. To their surprise, they landed on a deck. A familiar deck at that.

"Whitey! Get us out of here." Whitebeard stood in front of the Moby Dick, his arms crossed as he had a grim looked on his face. Everyone else were taking their usual position, for they were aboard the Moby Dick that was towing their ships.

"Please hurry."

Returning back to Water 7, they were immediately housed by Iceburg who hid them from the prying marines.

The three ships had their final journey, as they began to fall apart before being able to dock in Water 7. They were all given a proper funeral as per Iceburg's instruction.

The Sky pirates, Spade pirates and Bliking pirates watched as the Ark Maxim, Flaming Spades and Wapol's delight sailed her final sail, disappearing in the distance in blazing glory.

"Give me two days, I will build you a ship for your future journeys in the grandline and the new world. I guarantee it." Said Steven beside Enel, who was still looking at the distance where Ark Maxim Was last seen.

"You mean our future journey." Enel said. "Welcome to the Sky pirates Steven."

The group all welcomed the new shipwright by patting him in the back, shaking his hands, and hugging him.

"Glad to be here." Vergo replied with a smile, one he hasn't had in his face in a long time.

Mozu and Skull also promised to build new ships the three shipwrights were going to work together with Iceburg.


	9. Beginin of the end part 2

True to his word Steven summoned the Sky Pirates to meet with him on dock 13, where they will meet their new ship that will take them through the grandline and ultimately One Piece where Enel can become the Pirate God King.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Jessi, always one following the schedule she sets for everyone.

Enel and Jackson were playing chess, unaware of their surroundings. Koby was reading a book while Zeke tried to bother him. Mio and Perona were talking to one another about something, laughing amongst themselves.

"Oh my god! None of you is ready to go!" Exclaimed Jessi. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Let's go Steven is waiting!"

-With the Spade pirates-

Suddenly, their door opened, a man panting heavily. He took a second to catch his breathe. "Marine Vice Admiral Garp is here!" Then an old man punched the man to the ground, knocking him out.

"Oh, look here. How you doing?" Asked the old man. The Spade pirates looked between one another, confused at the old man's familiarity.

"Sup Gramps." Replied Ace, causing everyone to be shocked.

"I told you to be a marine, now you're causing a mess destroying Enies Lobby at that." Garp balled his fist and punched Ace in the head, giving him a nasty bump.

"Oww! That wasn't my fault, that was that shit head Spandam!" Exclaimed Ace in his defense.

"Spandam you say? I know that little coward. I guess I can see that happening. Okay then since you are family, I'll give you a five second head start. Ready?" The group froze, they felt the man's power, his will was imposed in all of them. This was the power of Marine Vice Admiral Garp

Monkey D. Garp

Marine Vice Admiral

"1..." Ace was the first to run from his first count, knowing full well the power of his grandfather. "Well look at that, they're all gone. Let's go hunting for some pirates boys!" Exclaimed Garp after the fifth count.

The spade crew swiftly made their way to dock and commandeered a Marine ship not far from where Steven had a whole presentation to show the Sky Pirates.

"Ah! Hello everyone this is the ship I built!" Exclaimed Steven but the Spades ran pass him, boarding a Marine ship. "Huh?" Asked the confused Steven

"Sorry Steven, my Grandpa is coming." Said Ace, sweating bullets as he watch everyone get in position.

"What's so scary about your grandfather?" Asked Steven, chuckling to himself, then he felt a monster's presence in his back, sweat suddenly began to run down his spine as he shook in fear. He slowly turned around to sea a giant man with a dog helmet on his head. He immediately remembered who this man was, one of the monsters of the Marines, his teacher.

"Oi you lot better better take care of my grandson." The old man said with a wink. The rest of the marine caught up with Garp, his arms crossed as he watched his grandson sail away. "Oh no, they're getting away." Garp said smiling to himself, glad to see that Ace was okay. 'Be safe boy...'

-A few hours later- Bliking pirates-

"Think we're good?" Asked Jack, who still felt the presence of the strong Marine Vice Admiral.

"We should be fine, You see this new ship that Steven, Skull and our Shipwright Mozu built is extremely fast and easy to maneuver!" Exclaimed Mapel, happy about their new ship.

"Thanks I made sure it was perfect in every way possible." Mozu replied.

The sky pirates sat around a fire which burned bright in the middle of the deck ship was a combination of the Ark Maxim and the Oro Jackson. It was starting the get dark and everyone seemed to be drawn to the fire.

"What is this? Story time?" Joked Enel causing chuckles from everyone.

"So I was taken by Cp9 since they wanted to know the whereabouts of my good friend Donquixote Rosinante. He was my liberator when I was younger, who happened to be the brother of Donoquixote Donflamingo, and an ex-Marine Commander. He was eventually found out to be spying on Donflamingo and was going to be executed, luckily I obtained my power on time got him out of there on time. We ran from there as quickly as we can, but we were separated since Rosinante protected me from an incoming attack. He threw me on a ship that happened to be traveling towards Drum Island, while I don't know what happened to him. Ever since, I've never heard from him again."

"We'll find your friend, seems like a stand up guy." Replied Luffy.

"Thanks Captain." He said, really starting to feel at home with the strawhat crew.

"Now let's go on our next adventure."

"Aye Captain!"

A few days later...the Spades were in the middle of a battle with non other than...

"What's the plan Captain?" Deuce was dusting his clothes, slowly recovering from being thrown by their giant enemy.

"If I may, I suggest we create a plan that will surprise him." Said Saber who was on his feet, waiting for their captains command.

"I say leave him to me, I got a bone to pick with the bastard..." Said Bonney as she fumed in anger.

"I got nothing." Banshee shrugged and looked at Kotastsu who seemed to have the same look as him.

"Me either." The doctor said.

"I think we should attack it with everything we got." Suggested Skull, the newest member of the Strawhat Pirates.

"If you hit him repeatedly in the stomach, the shadow he absorbed will be released and return to the original owners." Said the woman with pig tails, floating aimlessly in the air as she glided with a parasol in hand.

"Thanks Makita, boy am I glad you're on our side!" Said Ace with a giant grin on his face. Ace cracked his knuckles smiling at the pirate before him "Let's go!"

Whitebeard

Yonko

Ace was the first to lunch an attack, punching Whitebeard right in the gut. The worlds strongest man not really bothered by the first strike. Whitebeard tried to use his blade to cut Ade only to be stopped by both Bonney and Makita, each stopping a blade with their own swords.

Kotatsu was in the air, spinning in the air and building momentum before axe kicking Whitebeard in the head. The now dizzy Whitebeard was able to grap Kotatsu by the legs only to feel another strike in his gut, this time Deuce hit him with his palm strike, causing Kotatsu to escape his hold.

Bonney was losing in her battle with Whitebeard's blade as she was getting pushed backwards. Makita didn't have any luck either. Deuce continued to assault his gut while Whitebeard was occupied elsewhere. Ace launched his Firefist allowing him and his crew to escape the Yonko. The Spade pirates were utterly and completely defeated by the Whitebeard.

"We did it!" Screamed Ace falling on his back, everyone else either took a knee or remained standing, exhausted from their adventures. "And Makita, thank you for helping us out."

"No problem, I needed a new crew." Replied Makita, sticking her tongue out at Whitebeard who was getting smaller in the distance.

"What can you do anyway?" Asked Ace, determining what her official title will be.

"Well I can change my weight at will. That's all I know of my power so far."

"Alright I know now, you can be our official spy! Someone who can gather information on enemies before we get there!"

"Sweet, I can do that."

"Welcome to the Spade Pirates." Everyone said with a smile.

Makita " " Sneed

Spade Pirates Spy

40million Beri

-Bliking pirates-

"Wohohoho" Said Wapol as he drank a giant flask. "The only one I know to not give me bullshit." The man slammed his drink on the ground.

Katakuri adjusted his scarf. "Looks like were heading home."

"Right right, the only thing we have to get past is the marine Hq." Wapol dranked from his flask again "I want you to take over Tottland!"

"Sure thing boss, what Firstmate will I be if I wasn't doing your bidding." Katakuri said. Wapol threw his flask at Katakuri, the swordsman cut the flask cleanly right down the middle emitting cold air from his strike.

"Wohohoho! You haven't lost a step!" Exclaimed Galette.

"I would never." With that Katakuri exited the room, thinking to himself.

In Marineford

"That is final." Exclaimed Marine Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the most righteous man in the entire marine force.

"Yes sir!" Exclaimed the high ranking marine officers in the room. A man with a dog head dress entered the room, pushing through the guards that was stationed outside the office.

"Sengoku, what is the meaning of this."

"Fleet Admiral, that is what you address me. And Vice Admiral Garp, I didn't expect your swift return."

"Cut the shit, why do you have people guarding your office, something I need to know?!" The other marine officers were escorted out leaving Garp and Sengoku by themselves. No more formalities needed to be followed, just two old friends speaking with one another.

"Calm down Garp...I got orders from the higher up..."

"This better not be about..."

"Garp, Ace has been captured and is going to be executed in a weeks time."

Garp froze up, unable to move a muscle. That boy was like a son to him, he watched him grow up along with his grandson and he harbored love for the young man. "Damn it Ace, you should have been a damn Marine." Garp murmured to himself, Sengoku stood his ground despite knowing what was going to follow.

Garp vented his frustration at the wall, punching it with all his might. This cause the wall to dissipate along with a large area around it, his anger could not be contained.

"It is our duty Garp."

"Shut up Sengoku" With that Garp made his way out of the room, breaking Sengoku's office door along the way, causing cracks on the floor with each step he took. "Damn it Ace..."


	10. Begining of the end part 3

In Marineford

"Dracule Mihawk, Gecko Moriah, Boa Hancock, Bartolomew Kuma, Donquixote Donflamingo, Jinbei, and Sir Crocodile, welcome to marineford." Said Sengoku, standing in front of the group before him.

"What is this about?" Asked Mihawk sitting at the corner of the room.

"Marshall D Teach has caught Portgas D Ace, captain of the Spade pirates and affiliation with the Whitebeards. We have announced his execution taking place in three days. I have summoned you all because I believe that Whitebeard will come to try and save him so I am mustering the full force we can muster."

"Ha! What a time to be alive!" Exclaimed Donflamingo. "I'm in send a bird next time for this sort of things." With just that, Donflamingo jumped out of the room.

"I'm in too, just tell me when." Crocodile exited the room, smiling to himself. Just the thought of it made him chuckle, specially Moria who almost lost his position but was also protected by the government.

Everyone else started to filter out of the room, not waiting for Sengoku to finish. "Damn."

Sabaody Archipelago

The threw pirate crews had managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago

"So this is Sabaody Archipelago." Jessi stretched her legs, glad to finally have made it to their destination. The group docked on the dock pointing out to everybody that they need to return to it by sundown.

"Alright let's go explore this island. Wanna walk around with me, lets go survey some weapons they have here." Koby said to who all agreed.

Steven decided to stay on the ship to look for someone to help him coat it, in order to travel to Fishman Island, Perona stayed with him.

Wapol wanted to eat meat, and Mapel just decided to follow Wapol. Galette, was left with a predicament but ultimately joined with Wapol and Mapel.

"Alright I wonder how much it cost to coat a ship." Mozu and Steven began by asking the nearby stores on their dock, while Perona and Mr. 2 remained on their ships to watch them. Unfortunately nobody was giving him a fair price causing the two shipwright's to get a bit angry.

-Spades-

"Looks like they only sell imitation here." Bonney said out loud as he dropped another fake sword back on its rack.

"Seems like it." Isuka was observing. " We need to rescue Ace."

"Oi, you fooling us with these cheap ass parlor tricks?" Tashigi slammed her fist at the vendors table. He did not budge though as he gave her a death stare.

"I'll take these." The man with a quite impressive moustache, giving the vendor some money.

"Who the hell are you." Saber grabbed the man by his shoulders, signaling for the man to back off from Bonney. Isuka had her hand on her sword ready incase she had to use it.

"Don't start trouble here in Sabaody, we're mere hours from a large marine base. Just a friendly reminder." The man removed Saber's hands in his shoulder and walked away from the group.

"Who the hell was that joker." Said Saber still fuming up.

"Flower sword Vista. Don't wanna cross path's with him if I were you, chances are 30% success rate, atleast that's my prediction." Said another man who happen to pass by the scene. The man had floating tarot cards in front of him, he had a carefree expression.

"Why are we bumping in to a bunch of clowns?" Said Bonney.

"Rumour has it Whitebeard is preparing for war" The weird prediction guy walked away leaving the quartet more confused than ever.

They decided to get some drinks after the events in the shop. But suddenly one conversion got their ears perked up.

"...More of Whitebeard's fleet arrived this morning!" Said a random bar person.

"Holy shit. These pirates are just flocking in one by one."

The bar was in a frenzy, drinks were flying, fist was getting thrown, chairs were being broken. It was a full blown bar fight.

"Not too bad." Kotatsu just threw one of the merchants friend across the bar, entertained that the people they were fighting weren't push overs. Despite their experience, they were no much for the Spades, specially a pissed off Bonneu.

"It's boring, don't flatter these bums." Mio D. Roger of the sky pirates made quick work of two people by slamming her sword on their faces. Mapel from the Bliking's nodded her head in agreement as she used her agility to weave through the many people in the bar and hit them on the back of the head with her swords.

It only took a moment before everyone in the bar was knocked out, except the Spades, Mio and Mapel members.

"That was fun." Said Mapel, jumping in delite.

"Let's get out of this dump, wonder how everyone else is doing."

With Enel and Zeke

"Oi do you have any..." Enel words trailed off as an auction was happening before him. There was a mermaid in a tank while an auctioneer was trying to beef up her price. Zeke finally caught up with Enel to see what he was seeing.

"Yo Captain.." It was too late as Enel began to take steps down to the stage, a familiar face intervened, it was Kaku of the Cp9.

"Assclowns don't go down there, you're gonna blow my cover." Said Kaku, dressed up in a hooded clothing hiding his face.

Enel was shocked to see his former enemy still alive and well. He was going to reply to him when a guy with a bubble helmet shot Kaku while his back was turned.

To his surprise, Kaku fell face first, unable to move a muscle. He wasn't expecting someone to shoot him and the bastard must have hit a nerve.

"I shot him! I shot the annoying guy being annoying! Look! I shot him." Exclaimed the man in the bubble.

Zeke looked as his captain, watching his fist flare up a blue color. He tried to follow after him but Enel already began to approach the helmet guy.

Eyes began to watch what Enel was going to do. Wapol was in the building along with Katakuri, while Trafalgar Law was also watching along with Beppo.

"Don't do it." Said Law under his breathe. Enel took several steps forward, dodging each of his bullets.

"Back up scum! I'm warning you!" The man took several step back but was met with Enel's fist, delivering a bone cracking sound in the air. Time seem to have froze down, everyone was beyond shock. Enel of the Sky Pirates just hit a Celestial Dragon.

"You done it now..." Law got up and went for the exit, Wapol also did the same thing approaching the exit. "...You gone and made a big mistake"

Chaos followed as everyone was too shocked from the event. The slaves behind the stage started a revolution an old man leading the way. "You ruined my plans, I was going to steal from my new master. But now I guess you have some fire in you kid, go on and get out of here." Said the old man. "I'll take care of your buddy, just go kid." The old man said.

"Yo Captain let's go." Enel followed by Zeke only to be met by a bunch of Marines outside of the auction house.

Wapol, Katakuri, Law, and Bepo were also stuck along with Enel and Zeke.

"Look what you've done baka." Law looked back at Enel who still had a pissed off look in his eye.

"That bastard deserved it, plus auctioning people! Screw that!" Replied Enel, standing in front of the group.

"Pirates, come peacefully and no harm will follow you." Said the marine in charge.

"Like hell!" Enel threw up his hands and threw down the biggest lightning strike he's ever created, effectively clearing a way.

"Everyone for themselves!" Exclaimed Law disappearing along with Bepo.

"I like you, you are an epiphany of chaos." Said Wapol before going a different way with Katakuri.

"We got to get out of here as well!" Exclaimed Zeke, feeling a strong presence quickly approaching.

All the crews made it back to docks but was all stopped by a Marine Admiral.

"Woah there, where do you think you're going." the Admiral attempted to attack Enel only to meet with a sword of the old man from earlier.

"Not today Kizaru, these kids need to be somewhere else." The old man winked at Enel then returned his gaze back at Admiral Kizaru.

"Let's go guys!" Enel ushered his crew back on the Maxim Jackson. "Thanks old man!"

"Why are you helping them Rayleigh?" Asked Kizaru, a little bewildered by the decision of the former first mate of Gol D Roger.

"New wind, new power, those kids are the new generation, can't you feel it Borsalino?" Said Rayleigh with a smile.

Back with the crews...

"Steven let's go!" Exclaimed Enel, everyone else following after him.

"Why does this always happen. I haven't even found anyone to coat our ship!"

"It's fine we just got to get out of here." Exclaimed Jackson. "A Marine Admiral is chasing us!"

"I think we got a bigger problem than that." Said Katakuri in a low voice, his hands were shaking while having a newspaper in hand.

"What's up man?" Wapol looked over Katakuri's shoulder and he too was shocked at what he saw.

"What is it?" Wapol tossed the newspaper from Katakuri's hands and Enel then read it out loud. "Execution in Marineford, pirate Portgas D Ace..." Suddenly everything went blank and Isuak just took several steps back on the deck of her ship.

"Isuka..." Said Banshee, nobody from the crew members knew what was going on.

"We're going to save Ace!" Exclaimed Isuka, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"You heard the Captain, let's go!" Yelled Katakuri pulling everyone back to the present.

" Katakuri set a course for Whitebeard " Wapol said then looking at the other crews " You two follow us" wapol said " We're getting help"

"And Bonney, send word to Whitebeard, tell him we need his assistance." Said Isuka standing in front of the ship. He had his arms crossed and everything from here on out would count whether they would be able to save their captain or not.

The crews was headed for the biggest war that will ever be known to men, the Sky, Spade, Bliking and Whitebeard Pirates would enter the Marineford War.


	11. Begining of the end- whitebeard war

Hidden Base

"You got to let me go boss!" Exclaimed the man in the top hat. The man was the second in command of the revolutionary army, Sabo.

"No, you can't show your face in this impending war yet, the marines will have a chance to trim our already low numbers. Plus I already have Kuma and Robin acting as our inside man." Replied the man he was speaking with, the leader of the revolutionary army, Monkey D. Dragon.

"But! That's Ace! My brother!" Exclaimed Sabo.

"Sabo, you will follow my command. This base will remain in lockdown until this war is over. Nobody will be leaving, that is my final order." Commanded Dragon, firm in his statement. Sabo held his head down, defeated by the thought of not being able to do anything to help his brother.

"Yeah boss." Sabo said still holding his head down.

"Now I don't want to hear anything about this again, the east gate will specially be fortified at 200, theres no way you will get out of here." Dragon stated, Sabo noticed a key slide under Dragon's desk, stopping at his feet. Then he looked up to see a smiling Dragon who nodded his head. Then Sabo caught his words, that the east gate would be where the key was for.

"Got it boss! Thank you boss! Sorry for bringing this up!" Sabo fumbled the key nervously and ran to his room, formulating his plan of escape. Dragon does have a soft spot after all.

In the middle of the night, Sabo got up from his bunker and made his way to the East Gate, from his excitement, he was unable to sleep the night before. Knowing the routes of the night guards, Sabo easily by pass all the guards leading him to the East gate. There he found at exactly 2a.m. the guards left there post per Dragon's summon. He used the key given to him to open the door and ran for his life to the dock, where he got on board a small ship along with a familiar face.

"Kuzan! Didn't think I'd see you here..." he said nervously. In the revolutionary army, he was only scared of a couple of people, Kuzan was one of them.

"Don't worry kid, old Dragon asked me to come with you." Kuzan pointed behind Sabo.

He slowly turned around and Dragon was standing there a grin plastered in his face.

"You better not make me regret my decision Sabo."

"Ofcourse, thank you again boss."

"Be safe on your journey."

"Aye!" Exclaimed Sabo finally setting sail along with Kuzan to join the war, hopefully there is no trouble along the way. "3 days until the execution. I'm coming to save you Ace!" He exclaimed causing Kuzan to shake his head.

Somewhere in the Grandline

The three pirate crews had met up with Whitebeard's fleet. The two captains Enel and Wapol along with acting captain Isuka had boarded the Moby Dick, and had explained the situation to the Yonko pirate captain.

"Pops we came as soon as we heard!" Exclaimed the first division captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco.

"Yes son, it is unfortunate news indeed. I told that boy to be careful but he was always the trouble maker."

"I'm gonna kick some sense into him as soon as I see him!" Exclaimed Marco, worried sick about his friend Ace.

"We can't help what's already done my son, now we only look forward. By that I mean we are goin to Marineford and save our family."

"Yeah!" The ocean shook from the thousands of Whitebeard pirates and allies around the Moby Dick.

"Looks like you've prepared father especially with our time ticking." Marco said whistling to himself at the sight of the entire Whitebeard force coming together for there brother. "3 days I heard."

"Anything for my family son, anything."

"Aye pops, lets go save Ace!" Exclaimed Enel causing more cheers to follow.

In Marineford

"We got responses from sector 17 and 35. They will provide 500 men each."

"That brings our army count to about 20,000 strong."

"That's more than enough."

"Impossible, it's never enough, we are executing a member of a Yonkou, the greatest power of all seas. He is going to bring his full force and then some. You all need to gather more people." Sengoku slammed his hands on the table and exclaimed.

"But sir, our intel suggest that Whitebeard pirates and allies are only counting at about 2000. We outnumber them 10-1."

"Yes but these are the strongest pirate fleet in the world, we can never be too prepared." Replied Sengoku. "We will be ready for him, we will be ready for Whitebeard!"

With Doflamingo and Crocodile...

"Everyone sure is on there heal huh Crocodile?" Said Doflamingo walking beside his fellow warlord. The duo had mutual respect for one another in there common goal of subjugating a country.

"Tsk, bunch of weakling. They won't stand a chance if they're not up for a war." Replied Crocodile, his main thoughts on his allies, wondering if they got his information. For now he got a role to play and he's sticking with it until the time comes.

"I agree, I agree. But see here Crocodile, you got a funny look in your eye." Donflamingo looked directly at him, his grin was deadly seemingly knowing something.

"None of your concern. Get loss Doflamingo." He push right pass the warlord, who continued to stare him down.

"Whatever it is Crocodile just know that you and me could be great partners in the New World!" Exclaimed Doflamingo walking the opposite direction. Crocodile shook his head, the man was crazier than him.

With Mihawk and Moria

"I will be taking control of thriller bark after this." Said Mihawk, his deadly gaze piercing Moria, the man who lost his favor in the Marine from losing to Strawhat Luffy.

"Screw you Mihawk, that depends what I bring on the table here in this war. If I can provide great assistance I keep my title, if not well I lose it. Simple as that." Replied Moria debating whether he should kill the swordsman before him. The man was pissing him off.

"Hmm we'll see about that." Replied Mihawk, playing with his necklace sword, pointing it at Moria. "I'll kill you myself Moria. Mark my word."

"Not if I kill you first." With that Moria walked out of the room in a fit, leaving Mihawk to himself.

With Jinbei and Hancock

"I don't want to participate in such childish battles." Stated the queen of the amazons.

"Neither do I but protecting our homes comes at a prize." Replied Jinbei, he only joined the Shichibukai in order to protect Fishman island, along with allying the fishman pirates with Whitebeard. Double protection but for now he declared his loyalty to the Marine, but really he would always help Whitebeard.

Meanwhile Boa Hancock was a person who looks out for her peoples best interest. She was summoned and declined for weeks before finally agreeing to join the war because Sengoku threatened to attack her home land if she did not honor her duties.

"Screw the Marines but I need to protect my people, I do what I can for them." Said Hancock. The two agreed on one thing, they will do anything for their people.

Two days later with the Whitebeard grand fleet, the day before the execution.

"I see ships approaching us in the distance." Zeke was in the eagles nest of the Iron Maiden, noticing ships. But he had a smile plastered on his face as they flew the Sky pirate flag along with their own. "The Grand Fleet is here!"

The Grandfleet's captains joined the main crew in the deck of the Moby Dick. Dory and Broggy were on the water, not able to fit on the deck.

"Captain its been some time." Kuro bowed while the rest of the Captains followed. He looked at the main crew noticing some new faces. "My name is Kuro of the Black Cat Pirate, it's my pleasure to meet you all."

Whitebeard sat in the middle of the group with Enel on his right, Marco on his left. Isuka and Law next to Marco. The rest of the division commanders and fleet captain's beside Enel.

"Thank you for coming Kuro and everyone else." Said Whotebeard shaking his hands. "I'm glad you are all here, but I will allow anyone who wish to leave to go. This is a war I can't ask you all to participate in, especially with the possibility of imprisonment or even death. So again I will repeat if anyone wants to leave now, you got my permission to do so."

Nobody moved a muscle, Enel smirked on his right, glad that their plan had come to fruition. At first he was skeptical to bring there former enemies into the fold. "Seems like they're all ready Captain."

"We've been waiting to help you since you brought us to the fold, and here we all are, a grand total of 602 good men in our fold." Said Gin, who stood right next to Kuro.

"And we all have our roles figured out Captain, Kuro gave us the rundown. You all just need to focus on saving your brother." Arlong flexed his muscle, ensuring that they were all on board.

"Good bunch you gathered here Captain." Said Isuka, who hasn't met any of the people in the Grandfleet. "The name is Isuka acting captain of the Spade pirates."

"You have a ship? Because I don't see your ship anywhere." Stated Wapol who really took a step down from his former King persona.

"Yeah, but its a stolen marine ship." Isuka said, very proud of this accomplishment.

"Glad that everyone has met my crew, we should get some rest, tomorrow is the big day." Said Isuka. "Thank you again for helping me save Ace!"

" We are allies you would do the same for my crew" Whitebeard stated.

"YEAH!" The group was hyped up, ready for the battle that would surely come.

The Whitebeard fleet made their way to Marineford.

Once they got closer to Marineford they could feel the atmosphere quickly change. Perona returned to the crew to report her findings.

"Captain, they're moving up the execution. They said by sundown but they will do it mid day!"

"I knew those bastards were going to throw us a curve ball." Said Isuka, a former Marine Captain.

"We should be fine, my plans are absolute. I'll just move everything up. Again just focus on your captain." Kuro has provided everyone a portable ear piece where he could communicate with everyone across the battlefield. "God speed."

"What else you got for us Perona." Asked Katakuri, everyone of the Grandfleet Captains were now listening on the other line of their own ear piece.

"They have over 20 thousand marine officer on hand. Plus all their high ranking officers are present. All eight of their warlords are here. Then we have the trouble of all three admiral being here." Said Perona, everyone intently listening on the intel. "I also found the execution platform in the main plaza, but a giant wall separates the bay from the plaza."

"We'll create our hole with our giants." Said Katakuri, everyone was in agreement.

"Lastly Sengoku the Fleet Admiral will be present, most likely in the platform along with the executioner and your brother Ace."

"Great intel Perona, now all we can do is get there, use our intel from Boa Hancock to bypass the surrounding patrols and make it to Marineford in time. Great work everyone." Said Whitebeard giving her a smile.

"I would like to remind everyone to stick to the plan, and keep your headsets open. Listen to changes of the flow and I will make sure to keep everyone ready." Kuro said on the headset, everyone agreeing. "Let's go get your captain."

Isuka stood in front of the Stolen marine ship, her arms crossed as the air blew passed her. She put everything on the line for Ace, hopefully everything happens as planned.

In front was the Moby Dick which housed the main Whitebeard crew, closely following them were sixty ships manned by different captains who were recruited by one man, a man everyone were happy to follow till the end. They will fight his fight, they will bleed for him, they will do anything for their captain.

Whitebeard was just that type of man.

" If you want peace prepare for war" Gol D. Roger.


	12. Begining of the end part 5

"We are here today because of a pirate that has caused trouble in the sea. Portgas D. Ace, the captain of the Spade pirates and known associate of the Whitebeard pirates. He has caused trouble in every town he's been on, killed innocent lives, and now we are possibly facing the entire fleet of Whitebeard finding a way here despite our overwhelming forces." Sengoku continued to speak on the platform, he was alone for the moment standing before the thousands of marine soldiers before him.

"Here we have our greatest force we have ever amassed, facing arguably the most dangerous man of all. But we will not falter, we will not show any fear, we will proceed with the execution as scheduled and face Whitebeard head on." He pointed at the eight people under the platform.

"We have gathered our strongest allies who were once considered to be so dangerous that they were offered a deal where they will assist us in our cause against their fellow pirates. The royal Shichibukai." The marines erupted in a loud hoorah, staying true to their military code. Doflamingo was enjoying the moment waving at everyone in the audience.

"Comeon people, seep in this moment, this is the happiest these bastards will be." Doflamingo said to his fellow shichibukai. There order from left to right were Crocodile, Kuma, Moria, Jinbei, Doflamingo, Hancock, and Mihawk. He nudged Jinbei who didn't seem to budge, not bothered by Doflamingo's childish nature.

"Shut up Doflamingo, you're annoying." Said Hancock who looked away from the man. "Such disgusting behavior." She huffed.

"Oh hush princess, loosen up a little." Doflamingo replied.

Returning back to the Fleet Admiral, he continued his speech. "We also have our high ranking officials amongst us, some less experienced than others but they are all deserving of their ranks!" Sengoku pointed at the Vice Admirals and Rear Admirals in the crowd. She was disappointed to find that Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp was not present.

Kelsey felt an overwhelming sense of pride at her progression. From the time that she was promoted into a commodore, she quickly climb the ranks. She has now earned the rank of a Rear Admiral for putting hundreds of pirates in impel down. Her abilities and power have grown from her first meeting with the strawhats, who she has been obsessed with since her initial meeting with them.

"Lastly our final line of defense and our greatest weapon. Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Akainu, and Admiral Fujitora!" The largest hoorah was heard in the crowd, glad to have the admirals on their side.

"I will also reveal something to all of you that will further justify our execution here today." He cleared his throat, finally the executioner led Portgas D. Ace up the steps of the execution platform. He slowly made his way up, holding his head down. As he took the slow steps up the platform, Sengoku continued his speech. "Portgas D. Ace is not just a notorious pirates, he is also the son of the most dangerous pirate to ever exist in the world. Portgas D. Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger!" Ace finally arrived on the platform, kneeling down in the middle of the executioners blade. He looked up confirming the news.

Not everyone was ready for the announcement, a collective gasp filled the air. Everyone froze up unable to swallow what Sengoku just revealed. The pirate Portgas D. Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, what the entire marine force didn't anticipate was the Moby Dick emerging in the bay of Marineford. Whitebeard emerged in the biggest ship facing directly at the execution platform, two other ships right behind the main ship.

"Don't blame the child for his father's sin!" Exclaimed Whitebeard looking directly at Sengoku, behind him were the two executioners along with Ace between their two blades.

"Whitebeard! What are you doing here!" Exclaimed Ace in desperate attempt to tell everyone to go before they get hurt.

"Son everyone is here to save you, my family! Your crew! We will not leave until you are safe Ace! Mark my word!" Exclaimed Whitebeard, slamming his bisento on the deck of his ship. Everyone, despite the distance , Sengoku could feel his resolve.

Sengoku felt good making sure they gathered their full forces, he was glad they were prepared. Suddenly a man jumped in the air, impressively covering the distance between the Moby Dick and the wall before the main plaza. His eyes were focused on Ace trying to make a quick end to the battle.

Admiral Kizaru had different plans, smiling. He disappeared in a flash appearing before the Whitebeard first commander. "Hello." He said meeting Enel in the stomach with a light kick.

Enel was surprised by the man's arrival, but he was able to control where he landed sliding on the east side of the wall. He immediately went to work hitting every marine in sight with his lightnig, quickly making his mark on the east wall.

"Let's go, lets go save Ace!" Everyone cheered along with Whitebeard, Whitebeard. They had a problem, nowhere to step in order to get close to the wall. Suddenly everyone's wish was suddenly answered, the entire sea of the bay froze over, creating footing for the entire Whitebeard Pirates.

Newgate looked around finding a curly haired man with a white v neck shirt and black pants. His hands were touching the ocean as the person beside him suddenly disappeared in a blur making his way to the west wall, causing havoc in his own right. The man seem to have went into the war blind, not knowing where he was going.

The man who froze the ocean saluted Whitebeard, who nodded his head back in return. Seems like new allies have joined there effort.

"Now go my sons." Exclaimed Whitebeard, his entire fleet and the three crews joining the battle. The marine weren't going to back off, especially with the backing of the shichibukai, and the admirals. The whitebeard pirates engaged with the full force of the marine.

Whitebeard's commander immediately made their mark on the battlefield. First division captain Marco was making a small dent on the east wall forces, clearing as much enemies as he could. Third division Captain Jozu led a hundreds of his own men and other's are in the frontline clearing a narrow path to the north wall. Fifth division captain Flower Sword Vista followed the third division closely providing back up.

Sixth division captain Blamenco, Seventh division captain Rakuyo, and Eight division captain Nemur protected Whitebeard, acting as his shield incase some marines thought it would be a good idea to go after the head.

Ninth division captain Blenheim, Tenth division captain Curiel, and Eleventh division captain Kingdew created a path the to east wall to back up first division captain Sanji in his attempt to thin out the enemy numbers.

Twelfth division captain Haruta and Thirteenth division captain Atmos were making their way to the west wall to back the new arrival in his effort to clear as much marine as he could.

The remaining three captains were Speed Jiru the fourteenth captain, Fossa the fifteenth captain, and Izo the sixteenth captain. They were all making there way back to the entrance of the bay, creating a path for their allies to enter the bay through the new frozen ground created by Kuzan.

Outside

Outside the main bay were Whitebeard's allies, trying to claw their way through the hundreds of marine ships stationed outside of the base. Their allies were numerous in number but they could help if they were on the other side of the real battle.

They were all trying to create even a small gap to no avail, that is until Oars Jr. joined the battle.

He was slow in his approach but once he reached a marine battleship, he made quick work of it like it was just a piece of paper. He pushed two marine battleships out of the way, creating a path for the allies to dock and enter the battle.

East Wall

Back to the east wall, Jackson just kept kicking everything in sight. Not one to use his hands for combat, he relied solely on his legs. What seemed to be an easy tasked at first seemed impossible now with the number of marines coming at him with the intent to kill him. He continued to move though, little by little making his way back to the north tower. But he was moving at a snails pace because of the marines in his path. Lucky for him, Blenheim, Curiel and Kingdew joined him in the east wall restoring his lost momentum. With the new allies in the fold, Sanji regained his moral and eliminated more marines at a faster rate.

"Sup Jackson, look like you're struggling a bit." Blenheim made a clean sweep on a row of marine, not really struggling in swinging his huge sword.

"Just look forward brotha' we got your back." Curiel was providing cover fire in the middle, getting everyone who were getting too close for comfort.

"Aye." Kingdew agreed punching one of the marine officers sending him flying backwards to his allies.

"Thanks." Jackson, more determined than ever looked forward, the execution platform was so far but they were getting there.

West Wall

Sabo was the man mowing through the marines of the west wall, but all his training with the revolutionary would not prepare him for the marines' mighty resolve. He was not prepared for their non stop mentality of the marine officers present. Where was Ace anyway, Sabo just went head strong not really having any plan. If his logic was any good though, his best guess was Ace was somewhere North and he's moving in that direction.

Haruto, Perona, Bonney, Mapel and Atmos joined him in his effort, making it a bit easier to clear waves of marines approaching him.

"New guy, you friend or foe?" Haruta was quick with his saber, and despite his small stature, he was very powerful in his precision and agility. The man with him was Atmos, and he was anything but graceful, slamming his dual sword at enemies creating enough force to destroy the stone flooring.

"I know you guys, Whitebeard's people, well I'm a friend." Sabo was impressing the Whitebeard commander by using his full skill set in display. He was using his steel pipe as a weapon, channeling haki through it. "I'm here to save Ace, so we're on the same side for now."

"Cheaky bastard, but for now." Atmos chuckled while clearing a path for Sabo acting as their tank in the front lines.

North Wall

"Here they come men, this is our most fortified wall of all, do not let them pass!" Yelled Marine Vice Admiral Strawberry, who enjoyed front row battles. He wielded his identical blades in hands, holding them in reverse.

"Oi Vista, take care of that annoying bastard." Said Jozu who was leading the way to the North wall.

"With pleasure." Vista was surrounded with flowers and made a jump for Vice Admiral Strawberry. There blades clashed causing sparks to fly all over the place. They traded blows after blow causing some pirates and marine alike to watch in aw. "Everyone get back to the task at hand." Vista said with a smile, continuing his battle with Strawberry.

Jozu looked ahead, seeing Ace in the distance. Just a little more and they will break the plaza somehow.

Back in the bay entrance

"Welcome to the party." Said Izo as he ushered everyone through the entrance of the now frozen bay.

"Glad to be here, but our rear is taking large damages from the Marines. We're surrounded on all side. Oars did a good job creating a path to here, but now our back is taking massive damages." Said Captain Doma, a primary ally of Whitebeard Pirates.

"We should hold for a bit, Mcguy and the Decalvan Brothers are holding the rear." Said Captain Squard.

"Alright everyone lets join the main battle." Said Speed Jiru leading some of the pirate alliance back to where Whitebeard was.

"Are you seeing this Izo?" Fossa was holding his own against the marine who were trying to surround them.

"Yeah something is coming quick!" Izo was at awe for a moment. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Friend!" Exclaimed Captain Squard who got word from Captain Mcguy. "Captain Mcguy says they're a strong bunch helping them clear some of the troubles in the back row."

"Great, the tides of battle are in a favor for now."

With Whitebeard aboard the Moby Dick

"Thank you for creating footing for us Kuzan." Said Whitebeard, standing beside the Ice user.

"Don't mention it, I'm here with a stubborn friend." Said Kuzan as he watched Sabo in the west wall. Then his gazed switched to the king Wapol, who still hasn't made a move.

"How's that bastard Dragon doing?"

"Getting old like you."

"Gurarara If you didn't help me out I would kill you!"

"Whatever old man." Kuzan replied with a smile.

"How was your journey to get here?"

"It was pretty easy actually, driving a small ship really helped out stealth through the heavily guarded fortress. But there was a bump along the way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we ran into a God, who just converted into a pirate recently. It was actually humorous how he told us a summary of his history."

"I feel that this is important." Whitebeard looked at Kuzan who shrugged his shoulder.

"He was just a guy looking to help out." Kuzan replied but unable to finish his story.

His smile disappeared when a powerful slash came there way. Kuzan created an ice wall to block the slash, luckily it was enough to stop the attack. He looked once again to where the shichibukai stood and found that Dracule Mihawk had made his move, drawing his giant sword and attacking directly at Whitebeard.

On top of the North Wall with the Shichibukai

"Finally someone did something." Exclaimed Doflamingo who was getting bored from the lack of action. Despite the countless deaths happening around them, he wasn't even bothered by it. He only cared that he was entertained.

"Hmm, that didn't work as expected." Dracule Mihawk was getting hot blooded, jumping into battle with the poor pirates in his way. His only goal was to find a worthy opponent who can stop him.

"Anyone else? No? Okay bye!" Doflamingo followed Mihawk but he went to the West Wall to hinder their plans.

Hancock also joined the battle, indifferent whether she was hitting Marine or Pirates, turning everyone she hits into stone. "You bunch of swines, I ought to destroy you all." She was disgusted by the way the lustful men looked at her.

Moria was enjoying himself, a battlefield was perfect for him, creating hundreds of zombies at his disposal. "Kishishishi! More Zombies! More for my army!" He kept gathering more and more soldiers as people continued to drop like flies.

Jinbei, Kuma, and Crocodile remained unmoving.

Kuma watched as Kuzan joined with Whitebeard for a chat, then followed Sabo in the west wing, both thinking the same thing. "Those damn fools."

Jinbei had too much respect for Whitebeard and what he's done to Fishman Island, that he doesn't move any muscle.

Crocodile was waiting for the right moment to make his move, waiting for his allies to arrive.

With the three Admirals

"Seems that the First Division Captain is causing havok in our east wing Admiral Kizaru, why didn't you finish him." Said Admiral Akainu, stern as ever.

"Eh, didn't feel like it." Admiral Kizaru slouched back on his chair.

"Hmmm, such troublesome sight to behold." Admiral Fujitora looked around the battlefield, his eyes troubled by what he was seeing. Pain, suffering, death, all occurring all at once. "Times like this I wish I was blind." He said continuing to watch everything unfold.

"They really are doing all this for that one man huh?" Admiral Kizaru looked up at Ace, who was watching everything as they were happening. He could see the man was speechless, unable to utter a word watching his friends die one by one.

"This is the nature of war, the only way for us to deliver on our promise of True Justice." Admiral Akainu doesn't see silver lining, there is bad which are the pirates, and good which are the marines.

"At what cost." Said Admiral Fujitora.

Back at the platform

Monkey D. Garp slowly made his way up the platform, finally sitting beside Ace, who still looked at the battlefield.

"Why'd you become a pirate Ace..." Said Garp, his eyes were looking at the platform, unable to bring his eyes to look at the prisoner. "You would've been a good Marine you know, most likely my protege."

Garp looked away knowing what comes next, this was the plan all along, he knew of it but he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Proceed on the execution of Gol D Ace." Sengoku commanded while Garp turned his head away, unable to make eye contact with the poor boy. This was part of their plan, to execute Ace ahead of time and to eliminate the Whitebeard Pirates.

The executioners lifted their blades above their head. They were going to drop it, causing an end to the pirate's efforts. But they stopped midway from feeling a strong presence from a distance.

Sengoku looked at the entrance of the bay, where the allied pirate forces were making there way through the bay. Everything seemed to be working as planned until something broke free from there line.

"Who the hell is that?" Exclaimed Sengoku pointing at the entrance of the frozen bay.

A jolly roger of a smiling skull with a tophat waved high above on the mast of a red and black ship like a cross between Kuro's and the Oro jackson. In between them were nine people standing beside each other.

"Sir the Phantom Pirates have somehow bypassed our security and entered the bay through force. They have joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates and allies. They have also brought with them about 600 pirates." Said a person who radioed Sengoku.

"What!" Exclaimed both Ace and Garp at the same time. "THE PHANTOM PIRATES!"


	13. Begining of the end part 6

"Captain I see Marineford!" Exclaimed Yuuske who sat on his eagles nest. His body shuddered from excitement of the battle before them.

"Great, let's follow Whitey's lead, focus on Ace, let's trust our friends." Replied Joker from the front of the Heart changer. He had his arms crossed preparing his mind for what was coming next.

"Thank you Captain" Said a woman on the other side of the line. Makoto of a Thousand plans was ready, her mind working non stop to ensure that everyone comes out of this battle. That was his responsibility. "Ryuji and Akechi, help that guy out but first open a path for the Fleet to enter."

"Got it!" Akechi said while pulling his sword from his belt.

"Count on us." Replied Ryujo who did the same thing. "Let's go brother!" Exclaimed Akechi running across the frozen ocean. Ryuji ran right beside him.

Lucky for everyone, Futaba was a master navigator calling out the shots for the allied forces ensuring that they were all able to navigate through the rough waves.

"There's our opening! Sun Pirates change of plan, the frozen flooring will make escape difficult, join the ground force and help on there efforts to clear a path." Called Kuro on the Radio.

"Copy that!" Sun pirates were the first to take a step on the frozen bay entrance where they were met with battle ready marines.

Arlong was surprise to see other pirates fighting the marines just a few yards away.

"Hey! Who are you?" Exclaimed Arlong, his fishman crew were all engaged with the enemy.

"The name is Captain Mcguy, this is Decalvan, we are allies of Whitebeard, who are you?"

"The name is Arlong the Saw, commander of Sky pirate Grandfleet." Replied Arlong proudly.

"Sky pirate you say? Well I don't know what you all are after but I'm glad for the help." Said Captain Decalvan who was dealing with some marines.

"I'll send word to the front that we got help. Hopefully Captain Izo gets it!" Said Captain Mcguy as he cleared some marines with his lightning sword. He ran for the nearest communication device sending word to Captain Izo.

"Who's in charge?" Joker said touching the ice flooring along with his crew, the phantom pirates joining the battle.

"Back here Captain Squard is in charge of watching the rear while our allies make their way to the main bay." Replied Mcguy meeting up with Joker.

"Alright then you have full control of the phantom pirates along with my commander Makoto, alright Phantom pirates lets join is battle and take their hearts." The phantom pirates along with Makoto joined Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard's men. They began to hold their ground better than earlier. But they were still outnumbered.

"Thank you." Said Captain Mcguy, finally trusting the new arrivals.

What wash left of Baroque Works agents went ahead, followed by the Bliking Pirates, then The Spades followed closely behind, Gin pirates were the last to follow.

"Kuro were staying with the back row for the time being, Sun Pirates will be ready for escape.." said Arlong speaking on his tiny ear piece. "I'm going to follow in a minute when I get my men situated."

"Copy that Arlong, stay close keep me updated. Captain whenever you're ready, path's open to the main bay." Kuro said to his earpiece then looked at Joker.

"Let's go." Joker replied running into battle. His crew members following closely behind.

"Not so fast Mugiwara." For some odd reason, Rear admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi had the premonition on where the Phantoms would be. They were immediately apprehended by Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard.

"Not now Smokey and Marine lady, we have somewhere to be." Joker ran past them along with his crew. Captain Mcguy and Captain Squard held the two Marines back.

"Let them be marines, your quarrel is with us." Said Captain Mcguy, sparks flew from his blade as he met with Rear Admiral Smoker's Jitte.

Captain Squard was holding his own against the logia user Marine Rear Admiral Smoker.

The battle of the main bay was blinding, a weak heart would faint at the sight before them. Though Isuka had a mission, she was going to save Ace no matter what.

Isuka entered the main bay, finding his way on the front of the group. To her right were Joker, Ryuji , Makoto, Yuuske. And Akechi To her left were Futaba, Haru, Ann and Morgana. Akechi was still holding their flag above their head. Everyone else stood behind the main crew and Isuka.

He looked directly at the platform, seeing the blades of the executioner falling towards the head of Ace.

"But his execution wasn't until later!" Exclaimed Ann.

Suddenly, the executioners were sliced as Buggy came in for the save.

Everyone sighed in relief, they thought he was dead.

Sengoku looked down from the platform directly at Buggy who gave him a cocky grin. Then he shifted his gaze at the entrance of the bay once again. "You..." He cursed under his breathe, beside him were Ace and Garp, both were too shock to react.

Meanwhile back at the entrance of the bay, Isuka took a deep breathe, allies and friends stood behind her. She gathered her thought knowing exactly what to say.

"Ace! I'm coming to save you!"

She didn't know it, but Isuka gathered the attention of all people present, causing everyone to look his direction even for just a moment.

Isuka began to move forward, dashing through the battlefield, when she got close to the Moby Dick, she was surprised when Kuzan raised a giant ice wall in front of her.

"What's the deal?" Asked Isuka still running forward despite the giant obstacle in her path.

"What are you doing here?!" Screamed Whitebeard looking menacing as he stared down Isuka from aboard his ship.

"I'm here to save Ace old man! Get out of my way!" She winded up preparing to punch the ice wall.

"People die in this war! Get out while you can, let us take care of this!" He was discouraging the young pirate, she probably was inexperience in war.

"I don't care! Ace is my captain!" Isuka screamed " Arsene!" Joker yelled his attack smashing through Kuzan's Ice wall. His crew all looked at Whitebeard while they passed him. They followed Isuka, despite the dangers before them. Isuka saluted Whitebeard, Ryuji smiled, Makoto and waved, Yuuske winked, Futaba grinned, Akechi raised his fist, Haru shook her head, finally Joker with a smirk and a quick salute.

"Is that really them?." Kuzan asked.

"Indeed." Whitebeard replied quietly but smiled to himself.

Isuka and Joker were gathering even more attention as they blew past Whitebeard and headed to the North Wall.

"Follow the plan. God speed phantoms!" Exclaimed Kuro who got onboard his ship and stood on top of the highest mass of the ship. He was calling the shots from a distance, using high powered binoculars to see everything going on.

"Alright, our time boys!" Exclaimed Gin speaking to his ear piece. "Let's move men!" Gin found Buggy on top of the east wall fending off Marines while slowly making his way to his new allies. The reason he went to the east wall instead of the north wall was because it was loaded with high ranking officials. Gin made his was to the east wall with his crew.

"Bliking pirates, push through as far as possible, then stay in the north wall and leave everything to the main crew, they need a way out of there once they enter the main plaza. Phantoms work you'll enter the main plaza and buy as much time as you can until captain is able to save Ace." Said Kuro still remaining on his post. Looking down from his post, he could see that Arlong was no longer with the rear group, he must have been making his way to the bay.

"Yo Kuro, I left the sun pirates to reinforce the rear, I'm joining the rest up top." Said Arlong on his head phone. Just as Kuro expected.

"Good work Arlong, do you happen to know that man?" Asked Kuro who was looking directly at the shichibukai right under the platform.

"Yeah, that's Jinbei but I don't think he'll be happy to see me..." Said Arlong, who was not welcomed back in fishman island for bringing his home land a bad name.

"Get his attention, we need him off the platform."

"I'll see what I can do. But if I die, I'll kill you Kuro!"

"Yeah whatever." He then shifted his gaze on the group approaching the North wall, it was further reinforced by Vice Admirals who were not about to let the pirates get inside the plaza. "Guys, you got company!"

On the way to the North Wall, the group of Phantom Pirates. The group can hear Kuro's warning, already expecting a major battle coming their way.

Sure enough several of the marines finest officials have joined the battle, making quick work of the pirates in front of them.

"Men keep fighting! We need to enter the plaza!" Screamed a diamond man as he held the blades of Marine Vice Admiral Onigumo. The man had eight libs each holding a saber. Diamond Jozu, the third commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was having a difficult time with the Vice Admiral.

Vista remained locked in battle with Vice Admiral Strawberry, non of the duo were able to gain the upper hand.

The Phantom pirates were itching for their chance of battle and here it was before them. The Bliking pirates, Sky pirates and Spade pirates joined the Whitebeard pirates in battling the low ranking marines. Meanwhile the big damage dealers continued to match up.

Vice Admiral Doberman drew his Katana trying to kill Isuka ending her momentum, but Joker caught his blade and pushed him back, his bamboo was covered in haki. The two continued to trade blows non stop. "Don't worry, I'll follow after this." He said.

Then Mr 2 matched up with Vice Admiral Dalmatian, a skilled fighter who happened to be a dalmatian zoan.

Kuro studied the battlefield his mind continued to work, he had to find the best solution, or else people may die.

In the rear, everyone was keeping their ground, not the pirates nor the marines were gaining the upper hand. Mcguy, Squard and the combined efforts of the fishman pirates and the black cat pirates were enough to hold there ground.

On the West Wall he found three people making their way to the North Wall and eventually meeting up with the group in the plaza. They were about to get a surprise of their life when they met up with one of the shichibukai Doflamingo.

In the East wall he could see four people doing the same thing, but on the side nearest to the North wall, Buggy was making his way through marines. Gin was getting close to where Buggy was.

Whitebeard hasn't made a move just yet along with the person beside him.

Back at the North wall, Vergo, Mr. 2 along with two Whitebeard Commanders, and the castle pirates held down the area despite engaging in battle with strong opponents.

The sun pirates engaged in a battle with a giant vice admiral while the other giant was battling with the shichibukai Moria.

Arlong was able to get the attention of shichibukai Jinbei.

But things were starting to get even more difficult now that two shichibukai were on the collision course with the group.

"That can't be...that bastard!" Jinbei immediately noticed Arlong, sticking out like a sore thumb. He was running across the frozen bay by himself. He was going to join the battle with the Sky pirates along with Mihawk and Hancock but he suddenly stopped on his tracks. "What are you doing here?!"

"Look...just let me speak!" Arlong was held down by the much more powerful Jinbei, who pinned him down by his neck on the frozen ground.

"You've cause enough trouble Arlong the Saw, you have made our people suffer more than they already are!" Jinbei continued to squeeze the life out of Arlong.

"I've change I promise! Listen to me!" Arlong tried to sound as clear as possible, but being chocked out made that hard. Jinbei tightened his grip for the last time before letting go of Arlong.

"You're sins will never be forgiven but it seems like you have changed after all." Stated Jinbei, who had a different feeling with his fellow fishman.

"Yeah I get that, for a long time I hated humans, I hated them so much that I could not bare the thought of living with them. So I did all those atrocious things because of my hate. I could never fix my mistakes, I get that, but I can change my future. I have allied with Captain Enel and the Sky pirate Grandfleet. He was able to change my perspective in life and erase my hate for the human race."

"You speak highly of this man Arlong, he must be something to change your hateful nature."

"He is, and right now all I care about is making sure he gets out okay when he retrieves his friends captain, Ace. So will you stop being a government dog and help us out?"

"I am only doing this to protect Fishman Island!" Exclaimed Jinbei, not liking being called a government dog.

"Yes but Enel can protect Fishman Island along with Whitebeard's protection! You wouldn't need the government anymore! You just have to trust me on this."

"I hope you're right Arlong, because I been wanting to do this for a long time." Jinbei punched a hole in the frozen ground, making his way to the ocean. He gathered water in his hands and launched a powerful water shockwave through the hole he created. Fishman Karate Secret Technique: Mighty Reliant Piercing!

Salty ocean water launched all the way up the sky then it began to rain on the battlefield, causing Moria's zombies to decay.

"I hate the bastard Moria!" Exclaimed Jinbei declaring his loyalty to the pirates, betraying his agreement with the marines.

West Wall

"What do we have here. Three fools thinking they can waltz into my party without payment." Doflamingo sat on the back of a fallen marine soldier. He seemed to have been killed recently.

"Get out of my way whoever you are." Exclaimed Sabo dashing directly at the man.

"You damn fool! That's Doflamingo of the shichibukai!" Haruta tried to stop Sabo but it was too late as Doflamingo bended his fingers and suddenly Atmos pushed him out of the way and slammed his dual sword right at Sabo.

He was surprise by Atmos' attack but he caught it with his pipe. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm not doing this!" Atmos was shocked that he was doing the things he was doing now, he had no control over his body.

"Fuffuffuffuffu fools. What are you gonna do now." Doflamingo continued to move his finger, controlling Atmos with his devil fruit ability.

"Let the man through Doflamingo." A familiar voice held a knife on the neck of Doflamingo, though she stood several feet behind him. An arm complete with a knife in hand grew from Doflamingo's shoulders. There was only one woman who could this.

"Viola, what are you doing now?" Despite the possibility of death, Doflamingo retained his smile.

"I'm just telling you to let them go." She inched her knife closer, almost penetrating his neck.

"This is treason you know."

"Should've done it a long time ago." Replied Viola, but she got what she wanted as Doflamingo let Atmos go from his string. Then Viola signaled Sabo and the two Whitebeard Commanders to move forward, leaving the two shichibukai against one another.

Main Plaza

Sabo mouthed a thank you to Viola before running on ahead, eventually entering the plaza.

"Nice to work with you but we got to help our comrade back there." Haruta and Atmos made their way back to the Northwall, exiting the main plaza, if they had any chance to retrieve Ace, they would need Jozu and Vista's ability.

"Alright thank you guys for the help again!" Exclaimed Sabo, continuing to run ahead. Then he looked forward noticing someone familiar engaged in battle with marines. His face lit up immediately, he was filled with overwhelming joy. "Isuka!"

Isuka knew that voice, but that voice should've died all that time ago. Who was it? It was so familiar it was making her mad that he could not remember, but as soon as she looked at the source of the voice, her face suddenly turned to a giant grin. "SABO!" Though the moment of the friends reunion was thwarted by Dracule Mihawk, who went after the head of Isuka .

Lucky for the Spades acting Captain, Joker caught the strike before being able to slice her captain in half.

"Back off Mihawk." Joker wielded his blade with both hands, his swordsmanship was definitely not yet strong enough to battle with the strongest swordsman in the world, but he willing to try. "Keep on moving!" Exclaimed Joker.

Isuka nodded running along side Sabo, who finally joined him up front.

Isuka received a kick from Boa Hancock, hitting her directly in the face. "You're all pigs." She said, but Isuka surprisingly got up without turning into stone.

"How are you still alive!" Hancock was beyond surprise, the woman should be stone.

"Ouch get out of my way!" Isuka ran past Hancock who was still shocked from not being turned into stone. Ryuji and Makoto remained behind to hopefully fend of Hancock.

Enel and Wapol were starting to fall back as more and more marines were being drawn by the two monsters. They were both combining their effort to clear hundreds of marines. They began to gather the attention of strong Marines who were making their way to them. Luckily the Buugy pirates had arrived to assist them.

"Oi King of nothing we got company." Said Enel and he felt strong enemy approaching.

"Yup, we just keep fighting." Replied Wapol who sliced a Marine across his chest.

The rescue party was cut down to Isuka and the remaining Phantom pirates running ahead.

"I thought you died Sabo?" Asked Isuka running beside her childhood friend.

"Luffy's dad saved me." Replied Sabo.

"Cool!" And that was the extent of their reunion. Precise, and simple just like how Isuka likes it.

East Wall

"Boy am I glad you were there to stop the execution!" Gin was able to join with Buggy in the East Wall, but now they were stuck behind enemy lines.

"Yeah me too." Buggy just sliced up several marines before him.

"That's disgusting."

"Nature of war Gin, get use to it."

"I know that. It's still gross."

"Gin great job now return to the plaza and back up the crew." Kuro was ever so resourceful, watching the tides of the battle and going with his guts.

"Got that." Replied Gin on his earpiece. Suddenly four people were making their way towards them.

"Who are you people?" Somehow, the Gin Pirates along with Buggy met up with Deuce, Blenheim, Kingdew, and Curiel. Deuce asked them, not getting any word since jumping into battle.

"The name is Gin, you know Buggy we're here to save Ace."

"Is that so? What are you guys anyway?" Deuce was still skeptical, not one to trust quickly.

"We're the sky pirates grandfleet, our Captain wants to help save Ace."

"Oh! I heard alot about that guy from Ace. Welcome to the party." Now they were reinforced, turning back around and making their way back to the plaza.

Back in the platform.

Sengoku did not expect the betrayal of Buggy, specially the betrayal of Viola who was now holding Doflamingo hostage. Jinbei became another problem as he too betrayed the marines.

All of this events occured when Nailing Isuka and Phantom pirates entered the battlefield.

Then he had to summon new executioners since the last two were killed by Buggy. He looked down and found that only Kuma remained unmoving of the shichibukai. Oblivious to all, Kuma was fighting his own battle, the marines have programmed him to kill all the pirates in sight but he was able to use his humanity to counter what he was told to do, this is why Kuma remained still.

His three admirals also remained idle, all were watching the battles unfold. At the moment they were even, but with the arrival of the strawhats, they manage to have entered the plaza. They only had to go through thousands of marine officers, high ranking officials, Kuma, the three admirals, and they will reach the platform.

The platform is where Fleet Admiral Sengoku, along with Vice Admiral Garp await with the terrified Gol D. Ace.

"Admiral Akainu, Admiral Kuzan, Admiral Fujitora, please kindly stop them before coming closer!" Exclaimed Fleet Admiral Sengoku frustrated by the sudden change in momentum.

"Damn it, alright fine." Admiral Kuzan had his sights set on the east wall, he still had to settle something with First Division Captain Marco. He disappeared in a flicker of light making his way to the east wall.

"I'm going to need a two year leave after this." Admiral Fujitora did not like unnecessary violence, but he had a duty to uphold, pulling out his blade. He sliced the air seemingly doing nothing. Though it only took a moment before people started to feel heavier.

"Admiral Fujitora you seem to have affected everyone in the battlefield." Admiral Akainu noticed the both pirates and marine alike were moving slower with the extra gravity pushing down on them.

"Oh is that so? My mistake. Here I take it back." Admiral Fujitora did not sound sincere, cancelling his ability for he did not really want to participate in the war. Admiral Akainu ignored it, standing up from his chair.

"True Justice prevails." Admiral Akainu raised both arms, launching several magma fist in the air. It only took a moment before the sky was filled with magma fist crashing all over the battle field.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku picked up his den den mushi watching everything transpire before his eyes. "Sentomaru, bring in the pacifistas."

Aboard the Moby Dick

"It's time to move." Whitebeard let his weapon go, using both fist aimed at the sky. Suddenly the air began to crackle, causing the magma fist the fell on the allied forces to break into little pieces.

"I'm going to join the plaza." Kuzan jumped from the Moby Dick and headed to the plaza. Glad to have Whitebeard on his side. If that Magma fell on them, the casualties would be endless.

"Sakazuki! Don't get cheeky you bastard! You as well Issho." He looked directly at the two Marine Admirals. Despite the distance of the Moby Dick from the execution platform, his intensity could be felt across the battlefield. Whitebeard did not like there odds now that the admirals have joined the battle. He was counting on everyone to retrieve Ace before it was too late.

Finally Whitebeard jumped from the Moby Dick, making his way to the plaza. Blamenco, Rakuyo, and Nemur followed their Captain.

Whitebeard has joined the war.

The battlefield was now starting to take shape.


	14. Begining of the end part 7 pirate queen

( day before marineford )

It was the middle of the night, around 1 in the morning. The small boat, covered by a thick fog.

"Am I glad you agreed to join our mission Kuzan." Kuro was sitting in front of the tiny boat in which the three people were riding. They have bypassed the first patrol and are now hidden behind a thick fog, hiding them from detection. Kuzan happened to know somethings about Impel Down due to his intel from the Revolutionary army. Kuzan was driving the boat. Reiju was sleeping on the back of the boat.

"That must be the gate then?" Kuro pointed at the dock full of marine battleships, they had to somehow bypass hundreds of marine patrol and enter the underwater prison without causing any alarm.

"Yeah, stay close, follow my lead and we will be fine." Kuzan docked their small boat, and the first to enter the harbor. He was followed by Reiju who finally awoke from her slumber then Kuro brought out the rear. The trio stayed close, stopping every now and then to avoid night patrols that happened to cross their path. As they got closer to the giant entrance, Kuro knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Reiju, can you please open the door." Kuro whispered to his ally, who nodded her head in agreement.

"With pleasure." Reiju jumped in the air gathering momentum before kicking the giant door wide open causing a loud banging sound to emit in the air.

"Let's go!" Kuzan exclaimed running to the closes place where the trio could hide. They found the locker room where they all waited out what the patrol would do.

"Damn it who caused all that noise?" Yelled the Vice Warden Hanyabal.

"Sir we have no idea, the doors just swung open!" Replied a night guard.

"Damn it! Close the gate! You telling me there's ghost in here now! If you guys think for one second you're scaring me then you're all wrong! Hannyabal does not get scared!" Yelled the Vice Warden. Footsteps followed and disappeared.

"Alright let's go." Kuzan led the way once more, his ice ability came in handy when some surveillance snail caught sight of them. He would freeze them as they went giving them the advantage of staying invisible.

"Right over there, an elevator!" Kuro pointed at an elevator but when the trio approached, it needed a card key to enter. "Damn we need to find a ladder to get down." They all made their way around the top level of impel down finally finding a door that says keep out.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Despite the thick chains surrounding the door, Reiju kicked right through the door revealing a staircase going down. "See."

Level 1 Crimson Hell

"Great!" Exclaimed Kuro as he followed the other two down the ladder. "Impel Down Level one." He said to himself finding the first level of impel down just like any other jails, full of cells. Nothing to unusual in this floor except for the forrest in the centre made of razor blade trees and needle grass. The trio continued to run through the floor as quietly as possible, trying to locate the stairs to the next floor down.

"Hey!" The trio had to stop at the sound of someone noticing them. They approach the voice and found a clown behind bars. "Hey you guys don't look like guards, who the hell are you."

"Look you need to shut up or I'm going to have to kill you." Said Reiju, but was stopped by Kuro who studied the man.

"You're Buggy the Clown?" Kuro looked directly at him, remembering him from somewhere.

"I am, listen get me out of this mess man."

"Hmm you are from the East Blue, but your boisterous nature might be useful." Said Kuro who seemed to have a plan. Kuzan and Reiju observe the tactician as he cut down the cell doors with his blade claws. "Alright Buggy the Clown, start a riot." Kuro began to run again trying to locate the second floor stairwell. Kuzan and Reiju followed finally catching on to his plan. " With Pleasure " Buggy grinned ear to ear.

"Great work causing a distraction." Said Reiju.

"Yeah they should be busy enough with the first floor that we should have an easier time through the next levels. Then repeat until we find our people." Replied Kuro who finally found the stairs to the next floor, behind them the trio could hear a rowdy bunch of inmates finally out of their cells.

Surveillance Room

"What the hell is all that noise!" Vice Warden Hannyabal was going crazy, he could not get a wink of sleep that night.

"Sir! We got a riot going on in the first floor!"

"What!? I'll handle it! Get me 50 men! And don't wake up Warden Magellan, I got this!" Hannyabal thought that his promotion would be imminent once he deals with the small criminals of the first floor.

"Sir yes sir. And sir..." but it was too late, the guard could not tell the Vice Warden that for some reason, the surveillance snails were not giving them proper feed on some areas of the prison. In the meantime, every jailer had their hands full on the first floor riot, led by Buggy the Clown.

Level 2 Wild Beast Hell

"Kuzan we got company." Said Reiju as he noticed several beast immediately caught on to them.

"I got it." The easiest solution to a quick and efficient way of bypassing the beast in level two was as simple as freezing them all. "Ice Age!" With a quick hand gesture, Kuzan has frozen the beast that were after them.

"Same plan." Kuro said slicing cell doors open as he pass through. Reiju and Kuzan followed closely behind doing the same thing. "Riot!" Yelled Kuro in which the prisoners were glad to finally be out of there hellish prison.

"I knew you'd come eventually." Someone emerge from one of the cells, her hair was waxy.

"Ah, Chelsea you were kept here in level two huh? Come on we're gonna get everyone." Kuro kept running in which Chelsea followed closely behind. Reiju and Kuzan nodded at Galdino in which he saluted back at them.

"Well we're gonna have a tough time going through the next levels of this damned Prison, most of the captured people are in level 5. Though Jinbei and Crocodile I do not know where they are." Replied Chelsea.

"Fine, lets continue to level three and we'll figure it out." said Kuro as he found the stairs to the next floor down.

With the combined effort of Kuzan and Reiju, the beast of level two were no threat at all.

Level 3 Starvation Hell

"Wow the air is so dry down here." Chelsea could not produce her wax since she was severely dehydrated and tired from being imprisoned and tortured.

"Same plan here people." But the surprising part was, the prisoners were not as lively as those in level 1 and level 2. It was like they were all almost dead. All except for an ally, Cavendish.

"Hello my friends! I am glad you have all arrived!" Cavendish strikes his normal pose.

"Cavendish! Glad you are well, now do you know how we can get down to level 4?" Asked Kuro. Reiju and Kuzan were resting for a moment as they needed to catch their breathe from the surprisingly tough beast jailer of level 2.

"Down the giant hole down there!" Cavendish pointed at it and everyone had no hesitation but to jump through the hole.

Their landing was softened by Kuzan creating an Ice slide. Though the ice melted immediately from the extreme heat.

Level 4 Blazing Hell

"Arlong?" Said Kuro as he found his friends.

"Glad to see your face for once, I got tired of these bastards." Joked Arlong

"Arlong you Chelsea and Cavendish help Buggy to cover our escape. Keep the guards busy enough that we will have an easy escape." Kuro said.

"Let's go Kuro, time's ticking." Reiju was already running ahead with Kuzan as they started to go down to the fifth floor.

"Like I said get keep the guards busy!" Kuro ran after the other two, leaving Chelsea , Cavendish and Arlong to fend off the level 4 guards.

Surveillance Room

"Why didn't anybody alarm me of the situation!" Warden Magellan was finally awake, and boy was he angry.

"Sir! Vice Warden Hannyabal said to not disturb you!"

"What is the situation?" Warden Magellan was going to talk to Hannyabal later, but for now he had to take care of the current situation.

"Level 1 is currently contained by Vice Warden Hannyabal sir! The prisoners are contained and forced back to their cell, all except for a few prisoners who seem to have managed to leak to level two, in which another riot has occurred. Chief Guard Sadi-chan is currently handling level 2. Then on level three we have Chief Guard Saldeath handling the prisoners there. Then on Level four we have several high profile pirates maintaining their post while fighting with Head Jailer Domino..."

"What news of level 5?" Magellan was starting to catch something.

"So far no disturbance sir."

"Give word to HQ that we need back up. I'm heading to level 5." Magellan started to head to the elevator.

"Yes sir!" The officer began to contact HQ. "HQ this is Impel Down, we need back up. I repeat we need back up."

"We're on our way." Said a menacingly familiar voice.

"Who is this responding?" Said the officer.

"Blackbeard of the Shichibukai..." Said the voice on the other line.

Level 5 Freezing Hell.

"Oi Bege capone and Eustass Kidd glad you two are accounted for." Kuro found the two stuck in a cell together.

"Ah just as expected." Bege was still the same old obnoxious man.

"Well just head up to level four, we still need to find her." Kuro began to run the opposite direction after Bege and Kidd agreed. They were opening a path straight out of the prison, they just had to find the remaining ally...

Some time later...

The trio could not find the one remaining prisoner they wanted, only stumbling upon jail cells full of bones.

"Shit where is she?"

"I think I got an idea. Remember how I said I was here looking for a friend?" Kuzan stopped running and gathered his voice. "YO!" He yelled from the top of his lungs.

It was silence for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. A herd of wolves caught sight of them and began attacking, when Reiju and Kuro fought them off. Suddenly Zeffer appeared from out of nowhere.

"Kuzan! Long time no see! How is Dragon" Screamed the abnormally large former Marine Admiral.

"Zeffer! He is well, actually we came here because we need help to find Noire. And also another thing..." Kuzan kicked a blood thirsty wolf out of the way as the two spoke casually despite fighting a herd of wolves. He could not finish his sentence as the over excited okama spoke over him.

"Hmm Noire is most likely in level six! Follow me." But Zeffer stopped on his track as a terrifying sight stood before the group.

Warden Magellan has caught on with them.

"Zeefer...you've been missing for awhile. And others I see...you're the ones causing a mess in my prison..." Warden Magellan was seething with anger, visible in the acid dripping from his body that was melting the stone flooring.

"Zeffer, bring Kuro and Reiju to Noire. I'll deal with Magellan." Kuzan stood in front of Magellan, not an ounce of fear in his eyes. For this was a battle he could not loose.

"Alright let's go fellows!" Zeefer led the way followed Reiju and Kuro.

"I won't let you go!" Magellan tried to cut them off but Kuzan got in front to block his venomous attack. Using an ice wall, he was able to guarantee the group to safety.

"Stay and play Warden..." Smoke emitted from Kuzan's body, frozen air all around him, this was Kuzan's playground, Level 5 freezing hell.

Level 6 Eternal Hell

"Here we are boys, level 6!" Suddenly the prisoners of level 6 started to yell and trash around. "Shut up you bastards!"

They were all yelling something along the lines of set them free.

"Noire!" Yelled Kuro trying to locate the prisoner.

"Who the hell are you!" Noire yelled back revealing his location. Reiju made quick work of the jail cell kicking it open. Then Kuro cut her cuffs. "Cut his too." Noire pointed at Jinbei.

"Making some friends Portgas D. Noire?" Kuro still cut Jinbei's cuffs.

"Yeah he kept me company." Said Noore. Now that they have their last prisoner, all they had to do was escape.

"Let's go people." Said Reiju leading the way back up to level 5. The rowdy level six prisoner were angered that they weren't helped out of the prison.

"If I were outside I would've killed every single one of you..." Said a very dangerous man behind his cell. Former Head Jailer Shiliew was serving a life sentence for being too extreme in his methods with the prisoners.

"Shut up." Was the last word spoken by Noire before heading up to level five.

Escape

Escape Level 5

"Get out of my way Kuzan." Magellan shot poison directly at Kuzan which he blocked with his ice. He then countered with icicle spikes straight through Magellan's heart.

Though his ice spike melted at the potency of Magellan's poison.

"Gotta pick up my game a bit." Kuzan created an ice slide in which he used as a slide in the air. "Ice Age." He tried to freeze Magellan but any ice touching his skin would immediately disappear from the extreme poison.

"You can't touch me Kuzan..." Magellan knew that for a fact, but he also knew it was true vice versa. Before Magellan could launch another attack, he heard laughter from behind him.

"Zehahaha. Looks like you're in trouble here Warden Magellan." Shichibukai Blackbeard has arrived, along with his entire crew.

"Blackbeard...I thought I asked for backup from the HQ." Magellan was skeptical from the arrival of the shichibukai who failed to even assist in the maineford war.

"Well I was sent alright...damn it I'm done pretending, you guys done pretending? Alright here it is!" Blackbeard swallowed the space around Magellan in darkness, Kuzan tried to shoot Blackbeard with ice spikes only to pass through him.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Blackbeard!" Exclaimed Magellan as he began to feel drained, falling on one knee. He was trying to produce his poison yet he could not.

"Zehahaha! Too bad huh Magellan, I'm here for some people... And you Kuzan, get out of our way and we won't harm you." Blackbeard pointed his pistol at Kuzan with a smirk in his face.

Kuzan was about to retaliate but he felt a strong presence behind him. He turned around and saw the rescue party was successful. Noire, Jinbei, Kuro, Zeefer and Reiju were behind him.

"Like hell Teach..." Noire anger was indescribable. For the short time the group has known her, they never saw her angry. "I'm going to kill you Teach!"

"Oh shit! Portgas D. Noire!" Blackbeard received a nasty kick on the face sending him flying.

"You're a dead man Teach!" Noire tried to follow through only to be blocked off by Burgess who was at the receiving end of his powerful axe kick.

"Noire we got to go!" Exclaimed Kuro, being the logical one of the group, he knew staying any longer would cause their rescue party to be a failure. So Kuro did the most logical thing he could think off. He got behind Noire and effectively knocked her out.

"Huh? Alright we got someone with brains here." Blackbeard said as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. He slowly got up along with Burgess. His crew still remained steady pointing their weapon at the other people of the rescue party. "Now get out of my way and give me Magellan and I won't kill you all."

"Yeah no thanks Teach." Kuzan was now half covered in ice. He knew Teach was planning on killing the Warden, and the only logical thing he was going to do in level six was to let prisoners escape. "Goodbye for now Teach." Before anyone could move, Kuzan froze the entire Blackbeard Pirate crew.

Kuro carried Noire in his left arm, while everyone remained shocked at what was happening.

"Let's take Magellan or they'll kill him. If not Blackbeard, then the government for failing to stop this prison break." Kuro concluded this as he knew how the government worked well enough that Magellan was as good as dead. Jinbei carried Magellan over his shoulder.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Exclaimed Kuzan leading the party up to the fourth floor.

Behind the frozen encasement, Blackbeard laughed to himself, he was still going to complete his goal one way or the other.

Escape Level 4

Kuzan, Zeefer, Jinbei carrying Magellan, Reiju and Kuro carrying Noire all made it to the fourth floor where they were met with a clear floor. Their allies have managed to push back the guards and their path was clearer to the exit than ever.

"Great job." Kuro said to Arlong.

"Yeah well we had alot of help." Arlong looked at Cavendish, Chelsea, Bege and Eustace. All of which were a major reason on why they were all able to fend of the guards.

"Let's continue up." Kuro watched the escape party, noticing that numerous level five and level four prisoners were joining them on their way up. Ofcourse the priority was the main party, but the help was not un welcomed.

Escape Level 3

The floor was easy as the riot was still full blown out of hand. The rescue party just passed this floor, while some level four and level five prisoners stayed on this floor to join in on the riot.

Escape Level 2

Same thing for this floor as the beast were no match for the momentum of the rescue party. Though Buggy and his ally Alvida somehow ended up on this floor.

"Buggy the Clown." Kuro stopped for a moment still carrying Noire in his arms. He has an idea. "Great plan for the breakout, we all owe it to you."

Buggy's jaws dropped to the floor, suddenly all the prisoners were looking up to him. "ME?!" Yelled Buggy.

"Thanks again boss." Kuro said with a smirk before continuing on their way up.

This left Buggy and Alvida before the hundreds of prisoners who idolized the man.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY!" Yelled the prisoners, hailing Buggy as their hero.

Escape Level 1

The last defense of Impel Down was Vice Warden Hannyabal, who twirled his polearm. Along with a hundred guards.

"You bastards will not get through me." He blatantly ignored Magellan knowing full well that the man was as good as dead. As soon as the pirates walk out of the door, someone was going to take the blame, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

"Sorry about this." Kuzan was beside Hannyabal within a blink of an eye, freezing him on the spot. The hundred guards were dealt with quickly by the combined effort of the rescue party.

Freedom

"Finally!" Was what everyone said as soon as they exited the giant door of Impel Down. They have finally escaped.

Jinbei immediately helmed a marine ship, while everyone manned any position needed. It was smooth sailing after that.

The remaining obstacle was the giant gate known as the Gate of Justice.

"Charge ahead!" Exclaimed Jinbei as he was avoiding as much cannon fire as possible. Though they had no idea how the gate would open.

Suddenly the blacked haired pirate stirred awake. "What the hell."

"Glad for you to have joined us." Said Kuro.

"Kuro you bastard...should've let me kill Teach...that traitorous bastard."

"We can talk about that later, for now we have this giant gate as a problem." Kuro pointed at the Gate of Justice, the only thing blocking their path to freedom.

"Oh is that it?" Reiju got up, lit a smoke and took one puff. "I got it."

Everyone looked at Reiju with a shocked expression, but as soon as she said that, she was gone. She reappeared in front of the giant gate gathering enough force then launching one of her most powerful kicks yet. The doors of the Gate of Justice swung open, breaking the gears and bolts that held it close.

"Easy." Said Reiju as she landed back on board the ship. Everyone still looked at her with amazement. Everyone but Jinbei and Kuzan who each had a smirk on their face.

"Freedom..." Was in everyones mind.

Behind the group was Buggy the Clown along with hundreds of prisoners who began to idolized him. They also stole a marine ship following the escape party. In his mind he thought...what amazing luck.

"Oh yeah Zeffer." Kuzan and Zeefer were standing side by side.

"Yes Kuz?"

"Too late for this but Dragon needs your help once again. That's why I came with this group to Impel Down."

"You should've said something!"

"Well we're here now so, mission accomplished." The duo laughed.

Back to Level 6

"Zehaha...welcome to my crew." Blackbeard welcomed several level six prisoner in his already powerful crew. "Let's go..." His crew old and new followed behind him, making their escape from impel down.

The escape party already cleared up the prison enough that it was just cake walk for the Blackbeard crew.

That day Impel Down suffered its first and worse breakout in it's entire history.

Former Warden Magellan was blamed and associated with the criminals who escaped, the marines made it seem like he assisted them on their escape.

Vice Warden Hannyabal was promoted to Warden since the seat was empty.

Buggy the Clown escaped with about 180 prisoners all raging from level three to level five.

Blackbeard was revoked of his position as a shichibukai as he aided the escape of several level six prisoners.

That day the list of prisoners that escaped totaled at 239.

The rescue party were all able to make it out.

Kuro, Reiju, and Kuzan were able to rescue Portgas D. Noire, Jinbei, Cavendish, Chelsea, Arlong, Zeefer, along with hundreds of newkama members. Also they have Magellan in a prison cell cuffed just in case, maybe he will come to his senses after learning that he was blamed for everything.

Impel Down Escape party was a success...


	15. Begining of the end part 8

"Watch out!" Panicked ran in Kuro's voice as giant robotic killers have joined the battle. They were called Pacifistas, the pinnacle creation of the weapons division of the Marines that looked like Kuma's clones. They were strong opponents quickly turning the tide of the battle.

Grown men were on their knees, fear filled them as the pacifistas were wiping them out one after another. The scary part was, the pacifistas were targeting only the pirates, they had the ability to identify allies from enemies.

Bay Entrance

"Milady, You are a strong one I admit." Captain Mcguy found himself stuck, pushed to the limit by Captain Tashigi. She perfected her technique, diverting Captain Mcguy's lightning against him. Her control of the weather was relied on her blade but her fighting skills were also top notch. She has perfected the soru technique along with many others. And now Tashigi of the Marines have subdued Captain Mcguy of Whitebeard's allies.

"Pleasure to do battle with you." Tashigi said before swinging her sword, knocking Captain Mcguy out. Captain Squard had no luck either falling against Rear Admiral Smoker.

Now it was looking grimmer for the allied forces as the pacifistas have quickly turned the tied of battle in the marines favor.

"What are your orders?" Tashigi just finished cuffing Squard.

"Lets join the battle inside." Smoker ran ahead followed by Tashigi, they were headed to the Northwall. The battle of the entrance bay was dependent on the efforts of the remaining Whitebeard allies, even then the pacifistas were still annihilating them.

Northwall

Captain Kingdew, Captain Curiel, and Captain Bleheim has managed to rejoin with the people in the Northwall. Jackson was keeping Admiral Kizaru busy for the time being while Buggy responded to Kuro's plea.

"I'm on it!" Buggy responded, taking Commander Gin and the Gin Pirates to the north wall. That was where the biggest clashes were happening, the deciding factor of the war. This was the case since the north wall was the way into the plaza and also the only way out.

Buggy used his chop chop powers to wipe out two pacifistas who were targeting his allies but they were too many.

"Oi! You think you can mess up my pacifistas, you know how expensive these things are!?" Sentomaru dropped his axe on Buggy's shoulder, surprising both him and Gin. Gin returned the favor for Buggy by quickly slamming his batons at Sentomaru, who withdrew his axe from Buggy and blocked with it.

Buggy was fine, his shoulder reconnecting to his body where the deep cut Sentomaru created should be.

Buggy vs Sentomaru. Location: North Wall

"Gin, go ahead and help take care of the robots, I got this." Buggy grinned. He twirled a knife showing Sentomaru how dangerously sharp it was. "You're gonna die today." Buggy disappeared in a whirlwind of body parts, which now encompassed Sentomaru.

"The problem with you is you think you're invinsible." Satomaru covered his axe with Haki and sliced at the air, though instead of blood, Buggy's knife caught Sentomaru's axe, but it too was covered in Haki.

"The problem with you marine bastards is that you think you're all better than us." Buggy smirked, before throwing Sentomaru back several feet away from him. People made sure to create enough space for the two powerful people to battle.

Satomaru stopped by dropping his axe on the floor, he then used his axe to pull himself forward charging at Buggy.

"Damn you Clown!" He swung his axe, carried by his momentum, he was able to return the favor. Buggy was sent into the sky, showing the power of the weapons division that was not merely from their toys.

Whitebeard First Division Captain Marco vs Marine Admiral Kuzan Location: East Wall

"Do I have something on my teeth?" Marco mouth was bleeding after receiving a surprise kick from the light user. He was quick to get up, not showing how hurt he was.

"Just a little blood." Admiral Kizaru crossed his arms launching light beams at Marco which he dodged by jumping the the air.

"Didn't really see you coming there if I had just paid attention huh? Well let me greet you right back." Marco disappeared before Kizaru's eyes, who's shocked was evident in his face as his mouth circled and his eyebrows were raised. Before he could do anything, he felt a sharp kick in his face sending the light user through the East Wall.

"Not too bad.." Admiral Kizaru wiped blood off of his mouth. Now he was quick, much quicker than before. The man was already beside Marco, smiling at the prospect of revealing his true capabilities for once. "..I'm faster."

Marco's eye widened, unable to do anything but instinctively swing his legs for a high kick, completely missing his mark. Admiral Kizaru watched Marco move in slow motion ducking his head enough so that his kick would miss. Then he used one finger, pointing it at Marco's heart. He fired his light beam through the man, causing Marco to fall on one knee.

"Oh? You are quick enough for my attack to miss your heart. Impressive phoenix.." Admiral Kizaru was going to finish the pirate off only to be stopped by ice, freezing him from head to toe.

"Now now lets not get hasty." Kuzan has come in for the save, walking past the frozen Admiral and extending his hands for Marco, who took it.

"Just give me a second, bastard caught me off guard." Said Marco, grasping his chest where a fresh hole was created by Admiral Kizaru .

"Whatever kid, I'll slow this guy down, just go save Ace." Kuzan turned his head, looking directly at Admiral Kizaru. His eyes blinked from behind the frozen wall, but he was gone in a blink of an eye, reappearing in front of the frozen prison.

"Kuzan...what a surprise." Admiral Kizaru brushed off his shoulder, removing some ice.

"Borsalino, it's been some time." He adjusted his sunglasses watching his every move prepared for the Admiral.

"Yeah...yeah... Been some time since our days in the academy." Admiral Kizaru pointed his finger at him, light built up on the tip of his finger. "What do you say? For old times sake?" A light beam emitted from his finger tip only to hit a frozen sculpture of Kuzan. The man stood on top of the sculpture unharmed.

"You never learn Borsalino."

The rest of the north wall battles were not looking well either. Diamond Jozu is at a standstill with Vice Admiral Onigumo, Vista managed to escape from Vice Admiral Strawberry but he was know met with three pacifistas. Mr 2 was doing his best against Vice Admiral Dalmatian but the difference in experience was just overwhelming. Haruta and Atmos helped their efforts by taking care of some pacifistas, though it wasn't going to be enough. Vergo was dealing with Vice Admiral Doberman the battle was the greatest test for Vergo yet he was managing well enough for the time being.

Their was a light the was guiding the pirates, Whitebeard has passed everyone by, making his way to the plaza.

Meawhile in the bay, two Shichibukai wage war on one another. Shichibukai Jinbei was battling Shichibukai Moria.

Mapel and Perona were both combining their effort on slowing down Boa Hancock, though she wasn't an emperor for nothing. But Bonney's battle was nothing short of an art form.

Spade Pirates Navigator Jewelry Bonney vs Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk Location: Plaza

"Ms Bonney your battle is clear, the baroque works agents have opened enough room for your battle with Mihawk." Kuro said through the headset which Bonney was wearing.

"Thank you Kuro.." Bonney looked directly as Dracule Mihawk, her opponent.

"You are no match for me yet." Mihawk has reverted on using his small necklace sword to battle Bonney.

"It doesn't matter! As long as I keep you busy."

"You do not even entertain me girl. I have yet to draw my sword."

"I'll make you!" Bonney pulled back sheathing her sword. Mihawk was a bit surprise but gave her the benefit of the doubt, allowing her to use her so called trump card.

"Entertain me then." Mihawk didn't know what caused his body to move on it's own. But he felt a threat so strong he went on defense mode immediately. He drew his sword blocking the incoming attack that his mind deemed so dangerous he had to block.

"I told you, I will make you draw your sword." Bonney said, her sword was drawn once again, she must have done something to make Mihawk doubt himself for only a second.

"Yes you did, amazing indeed. Very well, you have made me draw my sword, now answer it's thirst for war!" Mihawk launched forward while Bonney did the same thing.

Meanwhile in the Westwall, Viola literally had her hands full against arguably the most powerful of the shichibukai.

Donquixote family Viola vs Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo Location: Westwall

"Such fun games we're playing here don't you think?" Doflamingo was easily dodging the numerous strikes of Viola.

"I'm just keeping you busy." Viola wasn't really trying to kill her captain, but she wasn't going easy on him either.

"What's that guy to you anyway?"

"This isn't our fight Doflamingo."

"Right you are, I kill them."

"You won't be able to kill me Doflamingo."

"Hmm, maybe, but it doesn't matter seems like we're reaching the pinnacle of this war." Doflamingo pointed near the platform where Nailing Isuka has already surpassed all the marines defense, all but Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp.

In the plaza

"Glad for you to have joined us." Law did not expect reinforcements, yet here he was the biggest name in the new world. Enel gave him a look which gave Law the feeling that Whitebeard was out for blood.

"Sakazuki!" Whitebeard has joined the plaza, where he has successfully dispatched of many marines and pacifistas. Admiral Akainu appeared in front of Whitebeard in his magma form. He emerged from the cracks of the earth staring directly at the strongest man in the world.

"Whitebeard." Admiral Akainu returned Whitebeard's intensity. But Whitebeard's goal was not to beat the Admiral, his goal was to open a path for the rescue party to retrieve his son.

"You are a nuisance Sakazuki, once a little squirt of a marine. Not so much now aren't you?" Whitebeard stood before the Admiral, not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"You are all scums, I destroy injustice. That is all Whitebeard." Admiral Akainu was the first to throw an attack, molding his body in lava before shooting himself forward with a magma fist right at Whitebeard. The man used his giant weapon to block the magma fist, causing magma to fly everywhere.

"You're still too young to challenge me boy!" Whitebeard threw Admiral Akainu back several steps. Shocked by his defeat in the clash, Admiral Akainu had a new sense of fear in his eyes.

Whitebeard looked at Isuka, watching the young woman make her strides. 'Go on girl, save Ace...'

"Isuka go on ahead I will take care of this shichibukai." Jackson was in front of the last remaining shichibukai, staring him down.

"Thanks Jackson stay safe!" Sabo, Isuka and Perona went ahead leaving Jackson to keep the shichibukai busy. Though once again, someone had to stay behind in order to proceed with the plan.

"Hey, looks like you have to go save Ace without me." Perona stopped in front of Admiral Fujitora who gave the young woman a sad expression.

"Perona, you stay safe also!" Replied Isuka who continued to run along with Sabo, the duo now stood in front of the 60 foot platform unable to contain their excitement from reuniting with their friend and Sabo's brother. Though their mission can only be completed if they somehow make it on top.

Sky pirates Chef Jackson vs Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma

"You are...you are..." Kuma, once hailed as a powerful force of the pirate world was fidgety.

"Hmm what's going on with you?" Jackson was readying to kick.

"Must...will...no..." Kuma remained cryptic, his words weren't making any sense but he was trying to say something.

"Alright, as long as you stay there I guess we're all good." Within a blink of an eye Kuma appeared in front of Jackson, his palm hitting Jackson right on his face.

"I'm sorry.." Kuma said before Jackson was gone, out of thin air.

Perona noticed immediately, abandoning his battle with Admiral Fujitora to run after Kuma.

"Where is Jackson?!" Perona tried to attack Kuma with her ghosts, to no avail as she too met Kuma's paw paw fruit.

Bartholomew Kuma stood still for a second, Admiral Fujitora studied him for a moment , his hands on his blade. Ultimately he decided to sheat it as he understood what the warlord was doing.

"Target, Sky Pirates.." With that Kuma disappeared once more making his way to the rest of the strawhat. He appeared before Enel and Koby who thought he was just another Pacifista.

"Oi Koby take care of this guy!" Enel yelled, but when Koby tried to strike the warlord, he was met with a palm strike that caused him to disappear in thin air. "No!" Enel's rage cause a giant lightning strike to hit the warlord directly, but it was no use, Enel also met the palm of the shichibukai.

Then his target shifted to Zeke and Mio who were gone before they knew what was coming. This left Jessi D. Noire and Charlotte Smoothie as the last remaining target of Kuma.

He made his way to Jessi, standing behind her with his hands extended. Then once again, she was gone. Mihawk was angry yet was unable to do anything as Kuma was already gone.

He made it all the way to the Northwall, where Smoothie was still engaged in battle. Unfortunately for Smoothie, she was also gone.

"Primary objective, Isuka..."

On the platform

"Isuka let's go save Ace." Sabo prepared himself to jump the distance.

"Ofcourse!" Isuka did the same. The duo jumped simultaneously their right leg stepping onto the platform.

To the surprise of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Vice Admiral Garp and Ace himself, Isuka and Sabo were able to reach the platform.

"This is as far as you go Isuka..." Vice Admiral Garp had a regretful look in his eye but he stood in between Isuka and Ace.

"Ace!" Sabo gave his brother the warmest smile he could ever muster.

"Sabo! You're alive!" Ace couldn't hold his tears, flowing endlessly.

"Just give us a second we'll get you out somehow." Sabo said.

"Grandpa! Get out of our way!" Sabo practically begged his own flesh and blood to get away. They were so close to Ace yet so far.

"I can't do that, I have a duty to uphold..." Garp took a step forward making his way to Isuka, his fist trembled and his eyes were watery. His eyes says it all, Isuka knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Grandpa!" Her body flared up, steam emitted from her blade. She looked at her mark which was Garp slowly making his way to Sabo.

Garp balled up his fist, throwing it at Sabo without really trying to harm his grandson, but Isuka connected hitting Garp with a passionate tornado sword strike. This sent Garp flying towards the ground below the platform.

His fist of love was not meant for anything but to give a key to Sabo, he opened his fist before being hit by Isuka dropping a key on the floor. Luckily, Sabo was quick to catch such a small detail retrieving the key immediately.

Garp's thoughts bombarded his mind. He wasn't going to be the reason Ace, who he considers family, dies today. He fell on the floor creating a crater, with a giant grin on his face. 'Go save Ace...'

"You think it will be easy!" Fleet Admiral Sengoku knew what Garp was going to do, he is a family oriented man who even let his family go on certain occasions. He knew that Garp would let them go through, he didn't expect them to get a key.

"Ace!" Yelled Isuka taking some steps forward. Several things happened in such a small window of time.

Sabo reached Ace's cuffs fumbling with the key as the tension was getting to him.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku transformed into a giant golden Buddha, preparing to drop his palm to the trio.

Sabo yelled to watch out for Sengoku.

Isuka was a quick thinker when it came to battle. She turned, catching Sengoku's palm strike with her blade's lightning strike

Meanwhile Sabo used his body to protect Ace, catching Isuka in his back.

The platform collapsed, causing a collective gasp to fill the air. The marines prepared their guns, pointing it at the center of the debris, smoke still filled the air while the marines took aim.

"Fire!" Yelled Sengoku who was still falling from where the platform was. The marines unleashed their ammunition until they were out.

But once the smoke cleared, there was a sight to behold, a giant fire pillar launched from the center of the fallen platform into the sky. Once the smoke cleared three people stood side by side.

Isuka looked up with a giant smile, her happiness could be felt throughout the battlefield. Revolutionary Sabo had his hands on Ace's shoulder, tears fell from his eyes at finally reuniting with his brother.

Lastly, Ace had never felt more alive his fire burned much brighter than ever... Gol D Ace was free.

"Let's get out of here!"

As the trio ran for their lives making their way through the hundreds of marines that blocked their path.


	16. Begining of the end finale

" Isuka the Spades are gone" Kuro's voice rang her ear.

"No!" Isuka lost her footing, rolling on the floor as her momentum carried her forward. Sabo and Ace stopped on their track. They were barely halfway through the plaza when the news of his missing crew now reached Ace.

Now she was just an empty shell, her eyes looked of a woman defeated, her friends were all gone with no way to reach them.

"Isuka! Get a hold of yourself!" Sabo tried to shake Isuka back into reality to no avail. Ace looked at his second in command in the eye but she was just an empty shell at the moment.

"Sabo we got to carry her!" Ace put Isuka on his back, continuing their journey back to the bay entrance.

"Got your back Ace!" Sabo infused haki in his pipe weapon, clearing a path for the trio's immediate exit.

"Hold the north wall! Ace, Isuka, and Sabo are coming! Plaza crew back up the escape!" Kuro yelled on the head piece signaling everyone for a full on retreat.

"Let's get out of here boss." Chelsea and the rest of the baroque works have now surrounded the trio creating a path for them to return to the north wall.

"Go on you bastards, we'll keep them off your back!" Buggy exclaimed as he got a glimpse of Isuka, he felt sadness seeing one of the strongest person he knows look like a defeated warrior. "Cabaji, Alvida, Chelsea On me!"

"We won't abandon you!" Exclaimed Gin as he was now close to the three brothers.

"Whatever just get out!" Yelled Buggy back jumping into battle.

Exclaimed the Buggy pirates Captain, his men followed him knowing full well where they would end up, despite the risk they still followed their orders.

Meanwhile the marines were trying their best to catch the criminals yet they were blocked off by the overwhelming force of Whitebeard who held most of the plaza marines in their place, including Admiral Akainu, Admiral Fujitora, Shichibukai Hancock and Shichibukai Mihawk.

Even Fleet Admiral Sengoku couldn't move anywhere as he stood above Vice Admiral Garp who remained on the crater he fell in.

"Damn you Garp."

"Whatever Sengoku..." Garp laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. As long as his family is okay.

Viola went after Shichibukai Kuma, her promise still evident on her mind. He was losing control and the poor Sky and Spade crews was at the receiving end of his faulty programming. Shichibukai Doflamingo had enough fun, deciding to sit back and watch the show.

The Whitebeard allied forces and commanders have also joined up with the escape, creating a much bigger protection for Isuka, Sabo and Ace. The people on the outside of the protective circle were getting picked off by the marines yet they remained steadfast.

The trio was now getting through the north wall, almost reaching the frozen bay. It was only a matter of time until they reach the Moby Dick.

Admiral Kizaru was still busy with Kuzan who did not let the admiral out of his sight. This cause frustration to rise for the marine.

Shichibukai Moria was getting held back by Shichibukai Jinbei who has now made his alliance known.

"Sakazuki, Issho, Sengoku, Mihawk, Hancock, and the rest of you marines who dare touch my children." Whitebeard stood firm in front of a strong line of marine's finest officers and allies. "I will personally destroy you!" He slammed his weapon on the floor causing the ground to shake.

"Pops let's go!" Everyone was yelling, all the commanders, all the allies yet Whitebeard did not move.

"Go on my children. The new era has began...I will protect each and everyone of you until my death. And this is it for your old man. I will die here so that everyone can escape..."Yelled Whitebeard causing the air to crack. His resolve was final, a dying man's words. "GO!"

Everyone knew Whitebeard would die eventually, he was getting older everyday and his time was close to its end. Though no one expected him to go this way.

Ace's rescue party finally reach the Moby Dick, everyone immediately got on board. The commanders of the Whitebeard crew were all there, the Buggy pirates, Gin Pirates, and Castle Pirates.

"Go on fools, I King Wapol will distract these marines!" Wapol had finally tapped his full potential, he was able to consume the stone floors and become the floors controlling an area where he would raise certain parts of the floor and slam them together. His sacrifice would not go unnoticed yet.

They all looked at Whitebeard wishing him well. For the strongest man in the world, was saving the newest generation.

Kuzan unfroze the bay allowing the pirates to filter out of the bay. The marine ships outside were all pushed out of the way by the combined efforts of the giants. Kuro led the way aboard the Maxim Jackson, followed by every body else.

"Stay close! Keep captain safe!" Yelled Kuro in the earpiece. "Arlong...Wapol, Buggy...everyone...we won't forget you all! Let's go!" Everyone heard his command and everyone is following the Maxim Jackson. Dory, Broggy, and Oars Jr. reinforced the rear blocking incoming cannon balls.

Shichibukai Kuma was stopped in his track by Viola who had help of Doflamingo who held back the warlord with his abilities, Viola approached him and looked at her friend in the eye, he was gone, converted into a marine weapon. His objective escaped causing the warlord to collapse, short circuiting his entire body though not after saying some words that only Viola could hear.

The Marines tried to follow the allied forces yet they were stopped by the Red Force Pirates who raised their flags in between Marineford and the allied pirates.

The Yonkou Shanks stood in the middle of his crew daring anyone to try and give chase. "Anyone who want to go after them, have to go through me." His men all flashed a smile, revealing their readiness to battle.

"No need Red Hair, the war is over..." Announced Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who stood in front of marineford.

The war in Marineford was over. Gold D Ace was saved mainly by Nailing Isuka who had made a significant impact in the war.

Revolutionary Commanders Sabo and Kuzan showed up changing the tides of battle.

Shichibukai Jinbei and Buggy were traitors while Shichibukai Doflamingo retained his position by claiming that Viola had a personal vendetta against Doflamingo.

The Pacifista program was a wide success creating better fundings for their future, with Sentomaru at the helm.

Yonkou Shanks was reported meeting with Yonkou Kaido but somehow made it on time to stop the war.

Last but not least, Edward Newgate also know as Whitebeard was still fighting when he saw a ghostly figure wearing a familair red jacket and grinning widely " No my friend its not my time yet." With one last mighty swing of his Bisento Whitebeard sent the Marines flying before retreating back to the Moby Dick and escaping.

"Oh what time...the victor decides the history, what is right, what is wrong, what is good, what is bad. For this is the true nature of war. Ahhh what a wonderful feeling to be on the winning side, this way we can write the history of this war and what happened this day." Donquixote Doflamingo stood on the remains of the Northwall, beside him were Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, and Gecko Moria who watched the allied pirates escape while Red Hair Shanks kept to his promise to protect the allied forces.

"Where is Viola?" Asked Gecko Moria, trying to find her. Little did everyone know, after what she learned from Kuma, Viola went with the allied forces, hidden somewhere on their ship.

Unfortunately for some of the pirates, they were caught, their sacrifice meant a lifetime in impel down.

"Captain, Ace and Isuka is over there." Yasopp, the sniper of the Red Force Pirates, said to his captain.

"I know, but this is not the right time. He made a promise." Shanks is saw the allied forces disappear in the distance must be hours ahead from the marine base. "Let's get out of here." He commanded his forces.

On the eighteenth hour of the day, the war was over.

Two Days Later...

"Alright we create maybe a day or two days of a distance between us an the marines." Kuro said finally having enough time to breathe for a moment he thought everyone was dead.

"Good wind we caught Kuro just stay the course, over." Gin along with Dory and Broggy were the remaining captains of the Sky pirates Grandfleet. It was as if half of their forces were taken to impel down. Now the Bliking Pirates had sailed off on their , the Baroque Works,and Sun Pirates were without a leader.

Isuka remained asleep in his room aboard the Moby Dick and Ace stood above her yet they were both saddened by their lost comrades. The Whitebeard pirates along with the allied forces followed behind them.

Marco and Kuzan were on the deck of the Moby Dick, speaking to one another.

"Sorry Pop's."

"Don't be, we won the battle we saved Firefist Ace " Whitebeard wiped a tear from his eye. Emotions filled his entire being yet he had to stay strong for everyone.

"Yeah, that we did." Kuzan had alot to report back to Revolutionary HQ, but for now he would have to remain with Sabo, watching the young man per order of Dragon.

"Excuse me, but may I see Isuka?" Viola who protected the allied forces from Doflamingo, was onboard the Moby Dick wearing a hood as a disguise.

"Ah Biola, glad to see you're okay." Kuzan said.

"Hello Kuzan, glad to also see you are also unharmed."

"So you guys are close then?" Marco pointed between the duo in which they both nodded. "Good enough for me, let's go check and see hows Ace's second on command is doing. Boy that girl sure lit a fire up everyone's asses." Marco, Kuzan, and Viola made their way to Isuka's room where they found Ace and Sabo looking concerned at the young woman, with her eyes open, yet not saying a single word.

"She's been awake for half an hour, she hasn't said anything..." Ace was heartbroken to see Isuka like this. Sabo felt the same exact way. Viola removed her hood and approached Isuka. Ace and Sabo were going to go on defense mode but recognized that she was an ally. Sabo already knew she worked with the Revolutionary but Ace noticed the way Sabo respected the woman so he let her stand next to Isuka's bed.

"Isuka, I have news from Bartolomew Kuma, the man who was responsible for taking your friends away..." Isuka immediately perked up at the prospect of hearing news about his friends. "...he told me that he had to send them away somewhere they need to be. His orders were to kill all of you but he was able to overrule his command and instead gave himself the order to help you. Isuka, all of your friends are okay."

"Ah!" Isuka filled with joy and excitement to now finally hear that her friends were alright. But there was one glaring question..."Where are they?"

Causing everyone in the room to sigh in relief as the old Isuka was back.

With the Spy

She began to stir but was unable to move.

"What do we do with her?"

"Well treat her ofcourse!"

"But sir she might be an enemy."

"I will not let anyone die on my watch. If she turns out to be an enemy, we can get informations out of her."

"Understood sir."

"Thank you Koala."

"Sure thing Dragon-san"

That was the last thing Perona heard before emptiness once again.

With the Shipwright

"Oi wake up."

Steven woke up from his sleep, sitting on a chair across a familiar old man.

"Where the hell..." Steven looked around unable to see anything clearly. It was like being in a high ranking official's office.

"Shut it Steven, you tell me..." The old man scratched his head.

Steven's vision cleared up revealing the man who he once called his teacher. "Holy shit Captain Sir!"

"I'm not your captain anymore Vergo, It's Vice Admiral Garp now..."

With the Scout

"Hmm this is home but how did I end up here?" Mio D. Roger, the Scout of the Sky Pirates was sent to the Island of Woman, Amazon Lily. The Island where the Kuja Pirates reside led by non other than the shichibukai Boa Hancock.

"Halt!" An amazon search party of five woman surrounded Mio, all drew their bow at her. "What business do you have here? Who are you?"

Mio was a bit frustrated that they didn't recognized her base on her attire but she has been gone since she was a child, alot has probably changed. "My name is Mio D. Roger and I don't know why I'm here..." Which was the truth but no one believed her stepping closer and closer to her. This drew the line as Mio successfully launched five consecutive arrows before any of the Amazons could fire one. Mio has hit every single one of them in the arm, ensuring that they would be unable to draw their weapon. "Alright who's in charge?" She looked around at the woman.

"I am.." A woman, twice the size of Mio stood behind her. Her stealth combined with her strength was enough to subdue Marguerite receiving the blunt end of the woman's weapon, causing her to pass out. The last thing she heard was the woman's name.

"Glad you made it on time Miss Boa Marigold, she was a strong one."

"My sister Boa Hancock will know what to do on her return. For now keep her locked out."

Then Mio was out cold unable to hear anymore.

With the Doctor

"He's not dead you bastard's get back to work."

His head throbbed as he heard voices close to him. He felt a hand brushed his forehead, changing out the cold tower that was on it.

"But Captain I want to meet him!"

His head remained riddled with pain, the last thing he remembered was a giant bear man slapping his paw on his face, then emptiness.

"Shut it! He's awake!"

Koby slowly opened his eyes, seeing a reindeer, bear, and a giant man. "Where am I.."

"Look kid, first tell me who you are." Law said, the man most likely in charge since his will ran strongest amongst the people present.

"Koby...that's my name."

"Well Koby, that guy is Jean Bart.." He pointed at the giant man who waved his hands. "..that guy is Bepo.." The White Bear did the same as Jean. "...and I'm Trafalgar Law, the captain of the Heart Pirates."

With the Chef

"interesting indeed."

"How did you beat me so easily..." Jackson was laying flat on his back, unable to move from his fatigue. MiHawk stood above him, victorious in their quick duel.

"Experience my boy.."

"What do you plan to do with me."

"I can see that, you are strong willed, rebellious, loyal...tell you what you can stay here and i will help you reach your full potential."

"What's in it for you?" He was curious at what the man could gain from helping him.

"I am the world's greatest swords,an that got bored of the normalities of life. And here I am presented with a new experience.., I get to learn something new and exciting. You understand?"

"I suppose.."

"Then let's get started."

Jackson has somehow ended up meeting Dracule MiHawk.

With the Sniper

Zeke was being dragged by two men, bringing him to a throne room. There he was forced on his knees as he remained groggy from his sudden departure from marineford.

"Interesting...you are Zeke of the Sky pirates correct?"

That voice sounded familiar, it was someone he has met before. The tone of his voice was high and mighty as if he was untouchable, his attire was familiar as Zeke slowly began to look up. Then the face was what finally revealed who the man was.

"Mushuru!" Yelled Zeke, surprised to see the former King of black drum infront of him.

"That I am." Replied Mushuru, who still sat at a throne, but this time a throne in the Kings Ransom, his ship.

With the Navigator

"Where..." Perona was stumbling in the weird woods which seemed to have faces. She had her weapon which she was glad but she was unable to do anything else but try to find somewhere to go, where that is, she doesn't know.

She finally saw a city before her but what surprised her was that the island seemed to have a Wheat theme all around.

"Beautiful isn't it." A man said from behind her. She immediately jumped back and drew her weapon, but she felt an overwhelming force that caused her to feel weak. "It's not use Perona you can't beat me."

"How do you..." As the cloud cleared and the moonlight shined bright, the man's face was illuminated to reveal a familiar face. One that she recognized immediately from her childhood. "Zoro...?"

With the Firstmate

"Back the hell away from me!" Jessi has went through her fifth opponent and it has only been a few minutes since she landed on the unknown island. For some odd reason, it was full of giant beast and a collection of monsters, all of which were fighting him. It was as if they were protecting something.

She decided the best course of action was to run, and run she did. But trying to outrun giant animals was not easy, especially since they had giant limbs. Lucky for her, she had the uni uni fruit able to switch into her Unicorn form and outrun the animal. But there was just too many, they just kept coming.

Though suddenly, they all stopped on their tracks as soon as Jessi crossed a visible line. Jessi looked at the line then the animals and smiled to herself.

"Well that was easy." Jessi turned around slowly looking up at a giant tent in the middle of nowhere. Then on top of the tent was a jolly roger of a laughing skull with identical sabers crossed behind it. It also has three red stripes with two red line on the left eye representing only one man. "Oh shit..."


End file.
